Akane Uchiha, A slayers story
by Jus-Chan
Summary: Akane uchiha walks the path of a slayer along side the infamous buffy summers, while trying to find the root of evil what happens when Akanes loved one are in danger? will she make it in time or will she fail? itachi/Akane occ from itachi
1. Akane uchiha

She was fuming, not once had she requested to leave on a mission such as this, and it was ridiculous that she had to ask her fathers permission. This is what you get for being in one of the most prestigious clans she supposed, still it was stupid to need her fathers permission even after getting the approval of the Hokage herself. Walking out of the house she slammed the door behind her, not in the mood to deal with relatives she pulled her black hood up over her head and to cover most of her face. Walking down the main road of the Uchiha district she was followed by curious looks. Of course by now the whole estate had heard what had transpired in her family home not minutes ago, Things such as that spread like wild fire. Bowing her head more so her face was completely obscured by her hood Akane looked to the floor not really needing to see where she was going anyway. But still she could feel the looks of curiosity on her back as she walked closer to the main gates of the Uchiha estate, it was annoying though she knew it was bound to happen people are bound to be nosey when an argument such as the one she had with her father had erupted.

Feeling a familiar presence she stopped and looked up, right in front of her leaning against the gates was her worst nightmare in the flesh. The ever pompous, big headed, annoying jack ass Uchiha Itachi. Of course it would be her luck to run in to him today of all days, though this was usually the way, she was having a bad day and low and behold the bane of her existence would turn up and manage to make it just that much worse. Sighing she carried on walking with every intention of ignoring the soon-to-be head of the clan as much as she could. As she got closer to the gates she tensed waiting for the idiots comment but none came, frowning slightly she looked up looking over his face for anything that would give away what he was thinking. Like it would do her any good, itachi had the emotional capability of a rock, and his expression, if he ever had one on his face, was either one of boredom or mild annoyance. Stopping in her tracks she looked him in the eye and asked

"What do you want itachi?"

"Who said I want anything Akane? Can I not lean against the gates?" he asked mockingly

Rolling her eyes she muttered

"jack ass" a bit louder she added "well do you mind moving I want to get past here"

"Hn" was his oh so very mature reply, ok not only was Uchiha itachi emotionally retarded but apparently he was vocally retarded to.

After a few seconds Akane glared at him and snapped.

"Move itachi!"

"Now Akane is that anyway to talk to the future head of the clan?" he replied sounding amused at her out burst.

"Emphasis on the word 'future' your not head yet moron now move!"

He smirked then, an irritating quirk of the lips, urgh this man was utterly infuriating. Moving closer to him she growled,

"Move or I swear to kami I will move you myself"

Again he smirked and then replied

"it seems dear Akane you may have to wait, someone wishes to talk with you" then he looked over her head

"UCHIHA AKANE GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" came a voice from behind her.

She visibly cringed this was the reason for her hasty retreat from the Uchiha estate. Uchiha Isamu. Second In command of the Konoha police, husband of Uchiha Naoko and father of Uchiha yuuki and Uchiha Akane. Not to mention an obsessive strict pain in the ass to all family members and people who knew him. Turning on her heel Akane looked towards her father and glared, now was not the time for listening to rants she needed to leave and quickly, if she was to reach her destination in time, which was looking more and more unlikely by the second. Finally Isamu stood in front of her trying, and failing badly, to intimidate her with his height. Looking up at him Akane wished to be anywhere but here right now it looked as though she had one hell of an argument to get through.

"Father?" she asked politely

"You are not to leave this estate Akane do you understand me? There will be hell to pay if you do!" he yelled.

Rolling her eyes she looked at him and said

"You can not keep me here father, I have a mission from the hokage herself and not even you can stand in the way of that" with that she turned on her heel and walked towards the gate.

"Akane! I will not have you running off to be with the likes of those girls! They are trouble and they are monsters!" he shouted

She stilled then, her eyes darkened and her fists clenched. Spinning on her heel she came face to face with her father.

"Monsters?! How dare you! You have no idea what they do for this world, for you. Without them this world would be in runes and bled dry! You are a self centred, egotistical idiot. I will join them and I will do my part for this world weather you like it or not!" she growled back

Turning away again she walked to the gate and reached out to open it. Only to find a wall of black In her way. Taking a deep breath she said quietly

"Itachi-san please allow me past, this is something I have to do" she looked up in to his eyes and found hesitation there.

"Itachi if our past friendship meant anything to you at all please allow me past" she put all the emotion she could into her eyes.

Nodding slowly he stepped aside and allowed her to touch the gate. As her hand reached the handle her father's voice stopped her.

"If you leave this estate Akane you will no longer be welcome here, I will strip you of the name Uchiha and I will disown you as my daughter"

Stiffening slightly she looked to the gate, the Uchiha clan symbol was proudly set on it, thoughts of her sister and mother flooded her mind, then followed thoughts of what would happen if she didn't leave, blood, war, death and destruction. Shaking her head she ridded her self of the thoughts and looked to her left, looking in to Itachi's eyes she knew what she had to do. Stepping back from the gate, her eyes never leaving Itachi's she unzipped her black hooded jacket and took it off, letting it fall into her hands she looked over the clan symbol proudly set on the back, then slowly she let it slip from her hands.

"If that is how it is to be father I am sorry, I will no longer come to this estate and I will no longer be known as Uchiha Akane" with that said she pushed the gates open and walked out, not once did she look back, not when her father shouted her, not when her mother and sister cried for her return. And not even for Uchiha itachi. Her course in life was set, the problem was now would she survive the path set out for her.


	2. sorry guys disclaimer

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER I HAVE JUST LENT THE CHARACTERS. SORRY I DIDNT PUT THIS UP IN THE CHAPTER I FORGOT HEHE


	3. Konoha's new threat

NONE MASSACRE PEOPLE I DONT DO MASSACRE STORIES I MUCH PREFARE ITACHI OCC SORRY 

So people what do you think? Should I continue?

Disclaimer: seriously if I owned naruto I would not have had itachi die that was just cruel lol

Running though the tree's was something that normally brought peace to her hectic mind but tonight with the moon high and full it did nothing for her frazzled nerves. Dodging a branch she was sure had just appeared she moved to the right and continued running as fast as her feet would take her. This apparently wasn't fast enough. With only a snarl as warning he pounced on her, pinning her form to the floor she struggled and looked up in to the eyes of the man, if a man is what you could call him, his face was distorted in pure anger and hunger. His eyes of pure black staring at her in a way that reminded her of a lion about to move in for the kill. He was A hunter and she his prey, or so he thought.

"You gave me quite a run there little girl" he snarled

Her reply was a grunt. She wasn't one for talking much, and tonight her patience was worn thin. Taking her silence as fear he bowed his head towards her neck, inhaling deeply, he snickered and brought his mouth closer to the tender skin of her neck. Suddenly he pulled back, looking the girl in the eyes he saw her trying to suppress her laughter, he had seen many things in his many years but his prey laughing in his face was not one of them.

"why, when you life is about to end, do you laugh little girl?" he queried

Smirking at him she looked deep into his eyes and said

"You are right someone will die this night but it won't be me, have you forgot vampires are not the only hunters of the night"

With that she pushed her arms up using as much strength as she could (which being who she is was a lot) With a noise that could have been on of fear the vampire hit a tree with a loud thud. Shaking his head he pulled himself to his feet. Running at her she neatly dodged his attack and tripped him, landing on the floor the vampire lay there and looked up at the human girl who had gone from prey to something that was on the same level as him. Turning and looking him the eyes Akane bent at her knees to be on eye level with the monster. He leaned back almost in fright and kept his gaze firmly fixed to hers.

"Tell me vampire, where is Katsuna?" she said in a quiet yet deadly voice

"I don't know any Katsuna" he hissed

She smirked slightly and shook her head.

"You have the mark of her, and her mate, tell me where they are and I may let you live"

With the threat in her voice she pulled out a long piece of silver with a sharp tip and positioned it over his heart. Looking him in the eyes she let him see that she would not hesitate in ending his undead life. He gulped and looked around wildly, seeing no way of getting out of this alive he nodded to her.

"I know of them but I do not know where they are, but I do know that they are planning a take over of one of the ninja villages" he said

She cocked her head to the side slightly allowing her long black hair to slide with the movement. Looking at him curiously now she asked

"Which ninja village?"

"I don't know she said one in the land of fire, that's all I know I swear"

'Konoha' was the thought that ran through her head, Mind you it was only natural that Katsuna and Datchi would threaten the one place held dear to her heart, the one place she would die to protect. They knew with out a shadow of a doubt that she would return there with the slayers to protect her precious people. Yuuki and the rest of her 'family'. Uchiha Fugaku the clans head, his wife Uchiha Mikoto, sasuke and Itachi. The people of her village would need her, not one of them would stand a chance against Katsuna and Datchi only herself and the slayers would. But naturally before she entered the village she would have to warn the Hokage she was returning and of Konoha's new threat . Standing up she backed away from the vampire, who in turn bolted to his feet and tried to run. He wanted nothing to do with the slayers as they where death to his kind, and he knew not all of them where nice enough to give a peaceful death to him. As he turned his back, Akane spun her hand flashing out in a movement to quick to see, the sliver stake flashed through the air and pierced through the vampires heart, turning him in to a pile of dust on the forest floor.

"You should never have believed me" she muttered.

Walking over to the dust she picked her stake up and walked away, Tonight she would find Konoha ANBU and alert them to the threat headed there way. Jumping in to the trees she headed towards the meeting point to alert the slayers of this new development.

As she moved quicker through the trees her mind was running a mile a minute, and because of this she failed to notice the pair of black eyes watching her every movement. Turning away once Akane was out of sight he pulled his scroll from his pocket and quickly inked a picture of an eagle

"Choujou Giga" he muttered

Mounting the bird Sai took to the skies, and towards Konoha.


	4. An old friend

After running for a few miles Akane came to a stop at a lake, the moon shone on the water giving it an almost silvery glow. Sitting cross legged at the rivers edge, closing her eyes she concentrated on her chakra; she pushed a small amount in to her hand and placed it to the floor. The chakra pulsed through the earth and spread and with this she alerted the slayers to where she was. After no more than 2 minutes she pulled her chakra back and waited for the arrival of the slayers. It was a peaceful night the kind of peaceful she wished for nightly. It was hard being a slayer constantly skulking in the dark hunting the things that did go bump in the night, not one in all the time she had been away from Konoha had she had one night to just sit and think. But of course now she had the time all she was wishing for was one of the other four or possibly a vampire to interrupt her peace, she did not want to think about what would happen if Katsuna and Datchi got to Konoha before her, she did not want to think about what would happen to her family and friends if they where taken by them, and most of all she did not want to think of him. Uchiha itachi, the bane of her existence, though now he could not be called that, when turning her back on the clan Akane had, in effect, turned her back on her ex-best friend/ rival. As much as it hurt her pride and her heart to admit it itachi wasn't all that bad, sure he irritated her, he annoyed her with his smug smirks and one worded answers, his lack of vocabulary was exceptionally irritating as itachi was and still is, a very smart man though he chooses to distance himself from both the clan and anyone who tries to make conversation with him, only replying with 'hn' or some other grunting noise. His lack of emotion was the one thing about the older Uchiha she worried about, no one, well except for maybe Shisui, was ever able to break the clam mask itachi wore. And trust me she had tried, calling him every name she could think of and the only thing to get a reaction from him (if you call the raising of one eyebrow a reaction) was the name Ita-kun, which much to her dis-pleasure did not annoy him but seemed to shock him, if even a little. And this of course prompted her to call him this every time she saw him, again always triggering the raising of the eyebrow. But after a few years this all stopped, when both Isamu and Fugaku Uchiha had seen fit to separate the two claiming that itachi should not waste his time with little girls who will never be anything but weak and of no use to anyone. Of course Akane protested and basically threw a fit but neither of the elders would listen. Though what surprised her more about the whole situation was not that both itachi and she had been separated but the fact that during the whole incident itachi had glared viciously at both his and her own father. Of course after that both itachi and Akane only saw each other if they both happened to be at the training grounds at the same time or (kami forbid) itachi had been asked to pick up some shopping for his mother. Though they never spoke to one another much itachi would 'if they happened to run in to one another' help her with some training. After a while Akane began to see itachi as a rival, thus was born the itachi-bane- of- my- life attitude. Though he never seemed to mind this and at the time (and in his own irritating way) he seemed to encourage her to try and surpass him. But of course she didn't and probably would never surpass him as he was a prodigy, a genius and so many other things she wanted to slap him for.

Sighing she opened her eyes and looked over the water. It was always like this now days, sleep, wake, slay think of itachi. Sometimes she wondered if she had made the right decision in leaving the clan but all she had to do was see the face of the next could have been victim and it was clear to her then. Yes she had made the right decision she just had to keep reminding her heart of that. Standing slowly she looked to her right and waited, during her musings and thoughts she had noticed 5 chakra signatures headed her way, of course she expected 4 of them but she was a little confused as to who the 5th could belong to. Blinking her eyes she activated her Sharingan and looked towards the direction of the chakra. She recognised Buffy's, faith's, Kendra's and Kura's but the other (thought it was somewhat familiar), she could not place. Staying very still she watched the tree line waiting for them to emerge from the darkness. Of course the first one out of the trees was Faith; naturally she was jumping up and down repeating "I beat you". For some reason when she got like this she reminded Akane of a certain bushy eye browed spandex wearing jounin sensei. Shuddering at the mere thought of Gai she turned her attention back to the tree line. Next was Kendra and Kura who where both giving faith not so nice looks. Faith, having finally calmed down, stuck her tongue out and walked to Akane's side. Kura and Kendra followed suit and stood at her side to, Next was Buffy who looked hesitant to come towards her. Frowning she stepped forward and asked.

"Buffy what is it?"

"I had no choice but to bring him Akane, he was...... insistent" she replied

Before she could ask who she was speaking about another figure came out of the tree line, He was tall, though she suspected that his height was added to by his long and somewhat unruly silver hair. Half his face was covered as was his left eye. He walked slowly out of the shadows toward her as if approaching a frightened cat. When he was about 1 meter from her he stopped and looked her in the eyes,

"It's been a while Akane" he said softly

"Hatake Kakashi, it's good to see you. To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked

"Can't an old friend stop by to say hello?" he asked

"Hmmm, yes they can but I know you Kakashi, you don't look for someone unless ordered"

She looked at him and waited for his answer to that. He done his usual eye crinkle/smile type thing and said

"Ok ok you caught me, I was sent to find you, the hokage had some one follow you since you left Konoha, he is an excellent ninja, he followed you the night you had a run in with the vampire and reported his findings back to the hokage. She as ordered me to escort you back to Konoha so she can discuss these findings with you in person"

"Hn" was my reply,

"Even though I train an Uchiha I have yet to know what that means, care to tell me in normal words?" he asked

"Lets go" was my reply. Walking towards the tree line we jumped into the trees and headed for Konoha.


	5. Return to Konoha

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto nor do I own anything to do with buffy

The journey back to Konoha was mostly in silence, Akane was deep in thought about what would happen once she got to the village. Of course she was to meet with Tsunade the 5th hokage, but what about after that? Would she stay in Konoha? Run the risk of running into itachi? And isamu? The very idea of running in to either of them made her blood run cold. Would they be upset with her? Would they welcome her back? She some what doubted they would be welcoming, after all she did desert the clan. Thinking more about what was said by Kakashi she remembered he mentioned he was training an Uchiha. Looking back at him she asked

"Kakashi you mentioned before you are training an Uchiha. Which Uchiha?"

He smiled and replied

"Sasuke, he is much like itachi when he was younger. Also I have Haruno Sakura on the squad and Uzumaki Naruto" he finished somewhat smugly

"Ah Itachi's younger brother sasuke-kun" I mumbled

He was a nice boy from what she could remember she never really spoke too the young Uchiha much. Lost in thought again she faced the front and calculated how long it would be until they reached Konoha. An hour and some later the gates of Konoha where in view. All the slayers (except for Akane) looked in wonder at the gates; they had never been to Konoha, only ever meeting Akane outside of the gates. Jumping from the trees they landed a mile from the gates. Strolling towards the gates they looked up and saw some of the jounin guards walking along the wall watching the perimeter. Upon seeing the arrivals one of the guards jumped down and walked towards them, Akane recognised the man immediately, his name was Genma he was a jounin rank ninja, he was funny and also a pervert, not to mention itachi's friend. He walked over to them at a leisurely pace and smiled.

"Uchiha Akane long time no see! Looking good! He said a little too loud

"It's just Akane now Genma-san, but its good to see you too" she replied

"Right I'll have you all escorted in, one moment" he turned towards the gate and shouted "Asuma open the gates!"

Akane looked to Kakashi then at Genma

"Um Genma-san you have your microphone on why not contact Asuma-san that way?" asked Kura

Genma turned and looked at Kura, giving her a somewhat perverted smiled he replied

"Because he took his microphone off earlier tonight"

"3 guesses why" muttered Faith.

Before Akane could reply to anything being said the gates slowly opened revealing, Sarutobi Asuma, as usual he had a cigarette hanging from his mouth and a bored expression on his face , that quickly turned in to shock when he laid his eyes on the Uchiha girl. Standing up straight he walked over to Akane and hugged her close, Akane stiffened at first and then slowly she returned the hug. It was well known in Konoha that Asuma watched over Akane and helped her train, he taught her a lot and she respected him for it. After a few seconds they broke apart and Akane smiled up at Asuma.

"Asuma sensei its good to see you" she said

"Akane, I have been worried about you its good to see you alive, I trust you are here to speak with Hokage Sama?" he asked

"Yes, but I'll be sure to come and speak with you once I am finished" she replied

"As you should" he said with a smile "no go Hokage Sama will be waiting"

Nodding once Akane walked through the gates of Konoha and into the village, not far behind her where the four slayers. Walking slowly Akane looked around the village she had once called home not much had changed. Eventually they arrived at Hokage tower and together they walked up the stairs. Noticing the stares and whispers Akane turned her head back and looked, there where no less than 20 ANBU watching the girls as they walked together up the stairs. Shaking her head Akane walked forward and headed for the door at the end of the hallway. Knocking once she waited, she cold feel the slayers moving nervously behind her and yes even her own heart rate had gone up. After what seemed like hours (though it must only have been seconds) a voice sounded through the door.

"Enter!"

Taking a deep breath she p[laced her hand on the door and pushed, Walking in she looked up and felt her breath catch in there throat. At the same time his breath left him in a rush.

"Akane" he breathed out

"Itachi"

PLEASE R&R LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK, JUST NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!! HAHAHA THANKS FOR READING THIS 


	6. Reunions and old wounds

Her mind was numb, why was he here? Now? Of all times? She was hoping to have spoken with the hokage and go somewhere so she wouldn't run in to him. At least not until she was ready to speak with him. She looked into his eyes and saw something there that looked like, concern? Why would Uchiha itachi concern him self over her? He looked into her eyes and stepped forward, as he took that step she took three backwards. Yes she missed itachi, and she had this horrible urge to hug him and never let go of him again, but she couldn't, as much as it hurt her heart to be in the same room as him, she knew she couldn't give in. Not now, when she abandoned the clan she abandoned him, and now she has come back with trouble on her tail, with death itself threatening her family and her precious people. If she allowed her self to show how much she had missed him and how much she cared for him. He would become a target and that she would never forgive herself for. So she kept her distance, she looked in to his eyes and put the emotions she felt for him in hers, she pleaded with him to see why she couldn't be close to him, why she couldn't allow herself to show her emotions. He looked back at her and gave her one curt nod, he seemed almost.... upset? This for him was un-heard of. He looked to the hokage again and said

"Hokage-Sama, I can see that I will not be needed here, perhaps we should speak when this emergency is over"

Akane's eyes shot to his again, she was confused. It was customary for an ANBU captain to stay present, looking to the Hokage she waited for her answer.

"Sorry itachi we need a captain here for this, and as you are the only ANBU captain in the village you must stay" she gave him a pointed look.

Again Akane was confused, there was no way itachi was the only ANBU captain in the village. And if he was what happened to the rest of them? Had they really lost that many Shinobi when Orochimaru had attacked? Or was there more going on that she hadn't heard of? Looking between itachi and the hokage she wondered what was going on. Was there more than one reason she was called home? Itachi kept eye contact for a while but in the end he relented, nodding once he sat down and looked at her. The hokage then looked to Akane, nodding to the seats around the desk she waited until all slayers where seated.

Akane waited until all the slayers where seated until she herself sat, looking she saw the only free seat was next to itachi. Mentally sighing she took her seat next to him and looked to the hokage. After taking a look between the two Uchiha's the hokage cleared her throat and looked straight at Akane.

"The Shinobi we had following you alerted us to the situation you had earlier this evening, he saw the whole thing and alerted us to the situation but as he saw it. I would like you take on the situation"

"Of course hokage-Sama, Katsuna and Datchi are planning on taking over a village in the fire country, now my first and only thought was this village, both of them have been looking for a way to weaken us, they are assuming that if they attack the people and places we hold dear it will weaken us emotionally, they of course are under estimating us" she finished with a steely note in her voice.

The hokage raised her eyebrows and smiled slightly.

"Ah they are, well then do you have a plan to counter this? Or are you still working on one?" she asked

"We have a plan, but it won't be one you will like Hokage-Sama" Replied Akane

At this itachi sat up straighter and looked to Akane, The hokage noticed this and smirked. She knew the older Uchiha still felt something for the young woman, but his father had forced the man into a situation that ended badly for both him and the people involved. She shook her head to rid her self of the thought and asked

"tell me the plan Akane as it will getting put in to play in my village I would like to know what risks will be involved in it"

"Ah, of course hokage-Sama, but the only person who will be at risk here is my self, I would never put some one else in a position where they could be harmed and I would never ask some one to do what I would not do myself" she stopped there, taking a breath she continued "I will find a way to draw both Katsuna and Datchi to the village, when they get here the slayers will surprise them and hopefully we will have enough of an edge on them to beat them this time"

"This time?" itachi asked

"Yes" Akane stood and pulled her black jacket off, putting the jacket on the chair she reached for the sleeve of her top and rolled it up, when it reached the top of her arm she turned and allowed both itachi and the hokage to see the scar running from her shoulder to her wrist.

The Hokage's eyes widened while itachi looked impassively at the scar. She then rolled the sleeve back down and turned, holding her top at the bottom she lifted it slightly showing numerous scars's running from the base of her back to the top. The scar's criss crossed down he back in random patterns, it looked as though some one had taken a katana and repeatedly hacked her back open, which un known to both itachi and the hokage, had been exactly what had happened. She let her top fall back into place and turned to the hokage.

"That is what happened when we last fought Katsuna and Datchi, they had caught us and I had some how managed to find an escape root for the slayers, the only thing is that I couldn't leave, I was caught before I could get out. Datchi mentally attacked me and I fell unconscious, when I woke I was tied face down to a wooden bed. He took a katana and slashed my back, this carried on for over 5 hours, eventually the slayers got back in to the building and got me out, it took 6 months for me to recover, I will get my revenge on him for that and for the crimes he has committed"

"And if you fail?" asked the hokage

"I won't"


	7. A talk between friends

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THE STORY, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT, DONT FORGET TO DROP ME A REVIEW/MESSAGE TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND WHAT COULD BE IMPROVED I LIVE ON REVIEWS  ALSO FOR THE THINGS I FORGOT TO PUT AT THE BEGINING OF THE 2ND CHAPTER, ITACHI HASNT SEEN AKANE FOR 2 YEARS, ALSO THE SLAYERS WILL START MAKING MORE OF AN APPERECNE I JUST WANTED TO HAVE A BIT OF AKANE/ITACHI 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER I DO HOW EVER OWN AKANE SO PLEASE DONT STEAL HER 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearing dawn when the slayers finally left hokage tower, All of them where tired and bone weary from having been making sure every base was covered when it came to the battle. All five girls had been given keys to new apartments in Konoha that they will be using during there stay, Of course all of there apartments where right next door to each other. Opening the last door in the hallway Akane pushed her self in to the apartment and looked around, It was normal, a plain grey couch leaning against one wall, a wooden coffee table in front of that, a small TV on a wooden cabinet. To the left of the front door was a kitchenette with basic appliances, looking in the cupboards she found them filled with food such as ramen and rice. In the fridge was vegetables and milk. Walking across the room she entered the door opposite and found herself in the bedroom, a double bed was in the middle of the room, it had plain black bedding a numerous pillows. Next to that was a bed side table with a normal lamp on. The room its self was simple with no decoration and it was just how she liked it. Walking further in to the room she opened a door that lead to a bathroom, again it was simple, a sink, toilet, shower and bath, clean towels where on the side with a tooth brush and wash cloth. Closing the door behind her and locking it she walked to the shower and turned it on, stripping her clothes she stepped in to the shower and under the hot water. The water pounded on her back relaxing all of muscles, grabbing the shampoo she poured some on her hand and lathered her hair up. Her mind began to drift as she rubbed the shampoo in to her shoulder length black hair. Itachi's attitude tonight surprised her, for the first time in all the years she had known him he allowed some of his emotions to show through his normally calm mask. He had looked genuinely surprised to see her, he also, and this is what she found surprising, looked ready to hug her. And Uchiha itachi ice block of Konoha does not hug, unless you're his mother or his little brother. And neither of those is normally by choice. It was unusual for itachi to be like this and she fully intended to get to the bottom of it.

Realising she had been rubbing the shampoo in to her hair for longer than needed she leaned her head back and let the water wash the soapy substance out. Switching the water out she reached out of the shower and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her self, stepping out of the shower she walked over to the mirror and wiped the steam off it, looking in to the mirror she near jumped out of her skin. Stood by the door of the bathroom was the man who had been occupying her thoughts not moments before, Spinning on her heel she turned to him and asked

"What are you doing here itachi? And how did you get in?"

He pushed himself off the door and walked further in to the room, when he was about a meter from her he stopped and looked at her.

"I came to talk with you Akane" he then smirked and added "As to how I got in, you didn't lock the front door behind you"

Rolling her eyes she readjusted the towel and replied

"Ah, I am not used to being around people who can come in to my home with out invite"

"Hn"

"I hate that word, syllable, sound, what ever the hell it is anyway" she said with a smile.

They just stood there looking at each other for a little while, both of them seemingly lost in thought. Finally Akane snapped out of it and cleared her throat. Itachi's eyes focused on her and she said

"Um do you mind leaving the room? I need to get dressed"

"Hn" was his reply; he turned and picked up a black bag, that some how she hadn't noticed before, and threw it to her.

She gave him a look that he some how understood and said

"The Hokage sent them, she said she assumed you or the slayers didn't have many clothes with you" with that he walked to the door and out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Opening the bag she looked inside and smiled. Pulling out black pants, a black tank top and black underwear she was happy. Black the colour of her life, looking in the bag again she noticed a few more pieces of clothing, reaching back in she took them out of the bag and looked at them. One was a set of sleep wear, a red tank top made of a beautiful silk material, this had red shorts to match, and the other she was shocked to see. Pulling out the thick black material she turned it over and looked at the back, There as bold as ever was the Uchiha family crest, she remembered her little sister telling her the night she gave it to her that she had sown it on herself. She also had the little on pricks on her fingers to prove the point, her sister had given this to her after she had passed her jounin exams. After a few seconds more of looking at the jacket she realised she was crying, not loudly or anything but tears where leaking down her face. Turning round she placed the now empty bag and the jacket on the work top in front of the mirror. She grabbed the sleep wear and began getting dressed.

A few minutes later she opened the bathroom door and walked out. Looking around the now light bedroom (A/N: remember the girls got out of the meeting at dawn) She saw itachi stood by the window over looking Konoha.

"It's a nice view, nice apartment to, I am tempted to stay" she said quietly

"Hn" he turned and looked at her "But would you stay?"

"Ah, so that is what you came to talk about" she sighed and scrubbed her hand across her eyes "I had to leave itachi and my father over reacted"

"You think so? Do not forget Akane you have shown me the scar's, I can see the haunted look in you eyes, and I can guess at the horrors you have seen, he was worried about you. He did not want to lose you to this life of darkness, and you acted like a spoilt child" he said in a calm yet chilling voice.

She felt her back stiffen, her eyes turned darker and she shook with the urge to hit something. She glared at itachi and hissed back

"You think I like my life? That I done it to spite my father? I lost everything I loved that day and it tore me apart! The only thing that got me through was knowing I was keeping you all safe! That I was doing something to make this world a safe place. Night after I night I saw things that would make even the strongest and best Shinobi quake, but I dealt with it because I had to. I was planning on coming back after the mission but my father would not allow it, do you want to know what that mission was itachi? To kill a kiss of vampires that was preying on children, what was I supposed to do? Turn my back on them? Stand there and allow them to be killed when I could stop it? I could never do that" she stopped and took a breath "It was his choice to do what he did, to say what he said, I honoured what he said and I stayed away, no matter how much it broke my heart I stayed away"

A single tear slipped from her eye and she turned so itachi didn't see it. But unknown to her he had seen it, he had seen a lot of things during her rant, her eyes had shown how much it had hurt her to leave her family. How much pain and distress it had caused her. But above all else he could see the horror in her eyes, the horror of the things she had seen and done, He didn't dare try to say he knew of the horrors she had seen nor did he pretend to understand. Slayers where a whole different type of person to a Shinobi, they saw the things that went bump in the night they fought them. Some times they lived sometimes they didn't, it was the way of a slayer. In a way he felt bad for what he had said to her but in another way he needed to say it, she hadn't just abandoned the clan but she had abandoned him, After she left he was pushed harder than before, forced in to things that he hated. And he blamed her for it. But it wasn't her fault, he knew that. Walking to her he closed the distance in three strides, when he got to her side he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her in to his chest.

She stiffened when she felt his arms wrap around her. Was this happening? The Uchiha Itachi was comforting her. This was surreal, sure when they where children they where close but not even then did they hug. Slowly she relaxed in to his hug and she let him comfort her. She had never known itachi had a side to him like this; this was against everything she thought she knew about him. After a while she shifted in his hold and turned to look at him, He looked down at her his black eyes boring in to her own. She gave him a small smile and pulled away from him

"You must think I am as weak as my father once said" she murmured

"No I don't" was all he said

"Ah, thank you, for comforting me I mean" she said

"Hn"

They stayed silent for a while, neither of them looking at the other. Until Akane asked

"Itachi, what happened here? Why are there so few Shinobi?"

He looked angry for a moment and then he calmed himself again, Moving backwards he sat on the edge of her bed, Slipping his mask off the side of his head he placed it on the bed next to him, next her slipped his silver chest plate off and again placed it on the bed, Akane stood mildly amused that itachi seemed to be stripping in her room, if any one walked in now they would probably think the worst of them both. Eventually he had stripped down to the plain black ANBU shirt and pants. He looked up at her, with a sigh he began

"About a month after you left there was an attack on the village, we put out a report saying it was Orochimaru but it wasn't About 50 vampires stormed the village gates, with out you or the slayers we didn't know what to do, and the village went in to panic. We evacuated the villagers to Hokage Mountain, All Shinobi where put on to high alert; we lost many Shinobi in the battle before we found out that the katon and other fire jutsus worked on them, Sasuke and I rounded up all members of the clan and we managed to take them all out. We lost about 50 Shinobi, most of them ANBU. We haven't found replacements yet but Suna are helping a lot Gaara has been sending a few of his ANBU to help us, he said it was the least he could do" by the time he was finished he was looking out of the window.

"Oh my.. if I had of known I would have come back itachi, why wasn't I informed?" she asked

"We knew you where busy Sai had sent a report the day before saying you where at the border of fire country, tracking something, though he wouldn't say what"

She thought back to that, it was true she and the slayers where tracking some thing, It was a demon that preyed on children in hospital, it would suck the life force out of the children and kill them, it had taken weeks to get a lead on the thing but when they found it they made sure it was dead and never coming back. Snapping herself out of the memory she replied

"yes, we where tracking a type of demon that preyed on children, we had just found a lead on it" she sighed and continued "You should have told me I would have came back, the rest of the girls can take care of things on there own"

"We found out how to deal with them Akane, and we had to find out at some point you will not always be here and we can not always depend on you"

Even though she knew that wasn't an insult it still stung her heart to hear him say that. She nodded her head and looked away, as much as she hated it, what he said was true, the village needed to know how to defend them selves against the vampires. She walked over to the window and looked out, it was a beautiful day in Konoha, the sun was shining and already at this early hour there where people in the streets, opening stores, taking children to the ninja academy. It was the same thing every day, before she had left the village she would have been leaving the house now to go training, and there was the possibility of meeting up with itachi, It was ironic, how she had wished for itachi to meet her in the training grounds every morning and now he was sat in her room. She smiled a little sadly and looked back to itachi; he had been silent for a little while now. Turning to look at him she smiled at what she saw, his legs where off the bed while the rest of him lay on it, His long black hair was fanned across the bed spread, he was fast asleep and he looked like a completely different person. His face was calm and his whole body relaxed. She moved over to the bed and pushed his bangs out of his face, looking at him you wouldn't think he was the way he was when he is awake, smiling again she grabbed the comforter off the bed and covered him, slowly she turned and went to walk out of the door.

"Where are you going?" came a voice from behind her. Akane near jumped 10 feet in the air, which she admitted was stupid. Being a slayer and a ninja you are naturally on guard but for some reason she had let her guard down completely when itachi turned up.

Turning to look over her shoulder she said

"I'll go stay with Buffy, you need to sleep and you're already comfortable"

"Hn, stay here" he said

She must have looked as confused as she felt as he added

"This is your home Akane, and your bed, stay here..." to make things easier for her (or what he thought would be easy to understand) he pointed to the side of the bed he wasn't occupying.

"Um not so much a good idea itachi, I think I'll just stay with Buffy" she replied

"Akane we have been friends for years, can friends not just share a bed with out it being in anyway apart from friendship?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded

"Ah, I suppose your right" she walked over to the bed as itachi stood.

He walked to the right side of it while she moved to the left, before he drew the covers back he grabbed the edge of his top and pulled it over his head, letting it drop to the floor he pulled the duvet back and got in to bed, Akane having already done so turned her back to him while trying to hide her blush. Yes she had seen itachi with out his top on before, but for some reason he affected her differently now. Felling the bed shift she stiffened again when she felt itachi's arm slip on to her shoulder, Pulling her gently he turned her round to face him. She looked at him wondering what he wanted; he on the other hand just studied her face for a while then muttered

"I'm glad your back, good night Akane. Sleep well" and with that said he turned over and went to sleep.

"You to itachi" she said back. She shut her eyes and minutes later she was asleep.


	8. Vampire's and propositions

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or Buffy yadda yadda yadda... but I do own akane

***************************************************************************

She could hear knocking; trying to ignore it she turned over and cuddled in to the warmth in front of her. But still it continued, growling out a sound of annoyance she opened her black eyes and she had the shock of her life, the warmth that she was currently cuddling up to was itachi. Making a little 'Eeep' sound she scuttled backwards out of his grip and landed unceremoniously on the floor. Sitting there for a second she waited for itachi to lean over and shout at her for his rude awakening and for the cuddling, but after a few seconds she realised it wasn't going to happen. Taking a chance she peeked on to the bed to see itachi fast asleep. Breathing out a sigh of relief she stood up and looked at him, she knew he must have woken up when she pulled herself closer during her sleep but why didn't he stop her? Then something a cured to her, when she woke he had his arms wrapped round her. She pondered this for a moment before the knock sounded again calling her out of the daze she was in and to the front door. Walking through the living room some one knocked again,

"Yeah, yeah am coming" she muttered

Reaching the door she unlocked it and opened it revealing a very worried looking Buffy.

"Buffy what's wrong?" she asked

"Vampire's about 10 of them headed this way, faith didn't get a good look at them but she doesn't think it's Katsuna's lot, but they still pose a threat. We are headed out now, so get dressed lazy" she added the small joke at the end but Akane could clearly see the worry in the way she held herself and her eyes. (A/N: Akane and itachi slept all day just so you know)

"Come in I'll go put some clothes on" bolting from the room she rushed through the bedroom and in to the bathroom, picking up the clothes itachi had brought to her in the morning she threw them on and bolted back in to the bed room only to run right in to itachi's chest.

"Ack!" she said as she hit him. Looking up she saw the concern in his eyes and said "Vamps heading this way not the ones we where expecting but still a problem, got to go sorry" and with that she ran past him and out of the apartment with Buffy right on her heels.

Running through the village a lot of people stopped what they where doing to watch them, Of course this was going to look a bit strange, five girls, one of them being the Uchiha girl who was disowned by her family, running through the village like the devil himself was after them. Running through the gates the girls didn't even spare a glance at the guards, continuing through the forest Faith led the way to where she had last seen the vampires, Whipping through the trees they quickly found the place where faith had seen the vampires, Jumping up Akane landed perfectly in a tree surrounding the vampires, there where, as Buffy said, 10 vampires, none of them looked particularly dangerous but she wasn't willing to take a chance with them.

"What do we do?" asked faith who had jumped in to the tree after her.

"Circle them, trap them in from all sides, I don't want any of them left alive, they are to close to Konoha" she replied as she pulled her silver stake out of the boot holster.

Faith nodded and jumped down to inform the others, within minutes all of them where in a perfect circle around the vampires make shift camp. Jumping out of the tree Akane bolted in to the clearing and took out a vampire before they could even process what was happening and that was the signal for the other slayers to join the fray.

"Shit!" muttered Akane as she barely dodged a blow aimed for her head. They where stronger than she had anticipated and that was a mistake than can cost people there lives.

Ducking and weaving she dodged most attacks but she wasn't able to get any of her own in, after a while of this she was getting slower, she hadn't had enough sleep and it was catching up on her, making her reflexes slower. Jumping back from the fight she thought back to what itachi had said about the vampires who attacked Konoha. Quickly forming the right hand seals she shouted

"Slayers pull out!"

The slayers jumped back to the trees. Finishing the last seal she muttered

"Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu" sucking in a large amount of air she called chakra to her chest and released both at once. The result was devastating as soon as the flames from the katon touched the vampires the combusted and burnt until there was nothing but ash left.

Releasing the last of the flames she dropped her hands to her sides and looked around, She had caught all of the vampire and hopefully she hadn't hit any of the slayers in the process. She watched the slayers slowly emerge from the trees looking stunned, they had never seen her use any of her jutsus and they where impressed at the one they had just seen. Looking at them she saw them all shiver at the fact her Sharingan had activated, none of the girls liked seeing there leader use the Sharingan as it was slightly creepy to them. Looking over the girls she noticed Buffy was hurt and bleeding heavily.

"Shit" she said as she jumped off from her kneeling position and ran to Buffy. Looking over her wounds the said "I never studied medical jutsu, we have to get her to the hokage"

The slayers nodded and faith took Buffy under the arms and hauled her on to her back, They ran back to the village as fast as they could, not one of them noticed the black shadow moving swiftly behind them.

Reaching the gates Faith picked her speed up as did the rest of the slayers except for Akane, with her Sharingan still active she had recognised a chakra signature up ahead and hoped to god she was wrong about who it was, but as she drew closer she knew she wasn't. Stood at the gates with both Fugaku and Mikoto was isamu Uchiha. Growling incoherently to herself she moved a bit quicker hoping to just go right past them and to the hospital with Buffy. She was almost right in front of the Uchiha elders when Kendra shouted

"Akane behind you!"

Using the momentum of her speed she twisted mid-air and dodged a sword headed for her. Landing on the floor she moved just in time as a fist was about to collide with her head. Rolling to the side she jumped to her feet and lunged at the vampire. Hitting it in the jaw its head snapped back making a sickening crunch. Knowing this had only hurt the vampire and not killed it she continued her attacks, not once letting up or allowing the vampire an opening to attack her. The creature was constantly on the defensive as it wasn't able to get a hit in on the slayer. Knowing she had to finish this before the vampire became accustomed to the pattern she was using she changed tactics, Sliding along the floor she kicked the vampire in to the air and proceeded to follow it. Coming up behind the vampire she muttered

"This is the end for you: Bara Rendan" (A/N: Bara means rose and yes this is called the rose combo, I'll explain this a bit later on)

While attacking him with a barrage of punches and kicks Akane some how managed to pull her silver stake back out of her boot and insert it through his heart just before he hit the ground. Instead of the vampire's body hitting the floor it was a pile of dust, Akane landing seconds later. Leaning down she picked up her staked and mumbled

"Always one that gets away"

Turning on her heel she had every intention of finding out how her friend was, that was until she heard a voice

"Akane, we wish to talk with you, come with us" said Fugaku Uchiha, head of the Uchiha clan

Turning to face him she bowed low and said

"I apologise Uchiha-Sama but I find I am busy at the moment, perhaps tomorrow" and with that she turned back towards the direction of the hospital.

"What if it was about allowing you back in to the clan Akane-Chan? Would you change your mind for that?" Came Mikoto's voice

Stopping in her tracks she allowed those words to process, they where willing to allow her back in to the clan? Why? To what purpose? Turning around she looked at the two leaders of the clan.

"Why would you allow me back in to the clan Uchiha-sama?"

"Lets just say, we have had a few people within the clan very un-happy since you where disowned and I wish not to anger them more"

Hearing a snort of disgust she looked towards her father, he looked the same as he did 2 years ago, except for perhaps a tad bit rounder. Seeing the disgusted way in which he was looking at her she turned back to Fugaku and said

"Thank you for consideration Uchiha-sama but I don't think my family will take me back and I have no other close members of family I could live with"

Turning to glare at her father Fugaku Uchiha replied

"This decision has nothing to do with your father Akane, this was a clan decision in which he was over ruled, I understand you have no family to stay with and I know you are currently living in the apartments next to the Uchiha estate. If you except the title of Uchiha again you can still live in your apartment or we will find you a house on the estate, it is up to you, but I do know your mother and sister are hoping to see you soon"

She knew he had thrown the part in about he mother and sister as a kind of emotional black mail to accept the title back, but one thing she was wondering about is who where the people un-happy with the decision of her being kicked out of the clan? She stood looking at the floor for a while thinking about the pro's and con's of rejoining the clan, the pro's where: she got to see her sister and mother again. She would also be able to see itachi a lot more and a lot of her old friends. The con's where: She would, at some point, be forced in to an arranged marriage. They would probably want her to never see the slayers again, and her father was there. Looking up at Fugaku she voiced her concerns

"Uchiha-sama. I would like to know one thing, in fact make that two, In anyway would you expect me to stop being a slayer and/or never see the other slayers again? And will you expect me to have an arranged marriage?"

He looked at her and said

"I will not, nor will any one else of the clan expect you to abandon anything to do with the slayers, as for the arranged marriage, no we will not force you in to one, in that you have our word"

She smiled and said

"Then Uchiha-Sama I accept" and with that she bowed

Mikoto smiled a true and joyous smile, Akane nodded to both Uchiha elders and turned to take her leave when again Fugaku stopped her

"Oh and Akane?"

"Yes?"

"Don't call me Uchiha-Sama, it's Fugaku-San"

Now this really did confuse her turning back to face him and a very happy Mikoto she said

"Is that not what we are meant to call the head of our clan?"

He nodded then added

"But the problem is Akane, I am no longer head of our clan" he paused seeing the look on her face

"Then who....." she started

"Itachi-San of course" came Mikoto's cheery voice.

So what do you guys think? Read and review please, I need to know what you guys think.. thanks 


	9. Itachi's mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or Buffy.

Just to let you guys know this is more of a filler chapter, itachi and Akane will be out of character and this is meant to be more funny than any thing, So let me know what you all think. Enjoy 

****************************************************************

She was on a war path. After checking Buffy was ok, she decided to go and have a few words with the new head of the Uchiha clan, and by a word she meant a few fists and a foot or two. She was raging, how dare that stick up his ass, unemotional, jack ass NOT tell her something like that! That was kind of need to know stuff. Though that would explain the odd behaviour the night of the meeting. Running through the trees she located his chakra and headed in that direction. Turning right she moved towards training ground three, Jumping out of the trees she ran towards where he was stood which just so happened to be in front of the three stumps used by Kakashi when he was training his gennin or some nonsense like that, She was within arms reached of him when he finally noticed her, turning he only got half way round before she had punched him through all three of the stumps and in a tree on the other side of the clearing, Standing up properly she began to walk over to where he was trying ' and failing miserably, to stand back up. Hearing a sudden sound of laughter she looked to her left and saw Shisui Uchiha trying his hardest to conceal his laughing, sadly enough it wasn't working. Turning her attention to the now vertical itachi she growled at him and lunged again. Grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt she pulled him closer to her and held him there.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" she growled out.

A mildly confused looking itachi turned to Shisui in hopes that he knew what she was going on about. Akane sighed in pure frustration and shook him

"For a prodigy your extremely stupid" she growled out "You where made the head of the clan and neglected to mention this fact to me?"

Finally he looked less confused and now more angry, Akane didn't really care if he got angry he in no way intimidated her and in a fight she would win, ok she may cheat, but she would win.

"Uchiha Akane I order you to let go" he growled at her

"HA! Why on earth would I listen to an order give to me by a jack ass?" she retorted

"I am the head of your clan you are, by law, bound to follow any order given by me" he replied

"Ah, but first and foremost you are a jack ass and as I said I do not follow orders given to me by the likes of you, now you have two ways of getting out of this conversation, one: your unconscious and I leave your ass here two: you answer me and I MIGHT not hit you again"

Again he looked to Shisui for help, she shook him again and brought his attention back to her

"Don't look at that girl I'll kick his ass too"

"Hey!" came a voice from behind her

Looking over her shoulder she said to him

"Shisui do shut the fuck up"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Shisui wander off to a rock and perch there. Looking back at itachi she took note that he had activated his Sharingan and in turn she activated hers.

"Don't even try it itachi" she growled out.

"Why are you so upset about this?" he asked looking very confused.

"Did we not cover this when I first hit you? Or did I knock what's left of your brain out of you head?"

"Your upset because I didn't tell you?" he asked

"Jeeze wake up, yes I am upset because of that, You should have told me I had a right to know plus...." she stopped mid sentence and thought about what Fugaku had said "your one of the people who was angry about me being disowned" it wasn't a question and she expected and answer

"Hn" was his reply

"Oh I am so going to kill you, answer the damn question like a normal person!"

"HA! Itachi normal? Are you joking?" came Shisui's not so smart comment

Turning slightly to look at him she growled out

"Shut up or I break your jaw"

As she went to turn her attention towards itachi again she noticed a lot of strong chakra's headed in there direction, Looking back to Shisui she glared and muttered

"Damn moron over reacting and calling ANBU, you'd think I was gunna kill him"

Just as the ANBU came in to the clearing she let go of itachi and he dropped to the floor, Looking over her shoulder she watched 12 ANBU walked further in to the clearing, each of them removing there mask's, She looked at each one in turn, looking to the last ANBU she smirked, well well well, she was going to make a show out of itachi, and it would be all the more fun because of who was here.

"Sasuke-kun how are you?"


	10. Itachi's mistake part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or Buffy.

Thanks for reading guys and don't for get to review please  also as you can see I update quite a lot so please add me to author alert/story alert it may be easier if your trying to keep up with my updates  anyway on with the story

"Akane, long time no see, I'm good, just a quick question. What are you doing to my brother?"

Looking at itachi who was now standing she smiled and said

"Ah, just catching up"

"If that is how you catch up with people Akane, remind me never to speak with you alone" said Shisui

Turning to him she smiled and said

"Shisui...."

"Yes I know shut up" he finished for her

All of the ANBU snickered as Akane said

"Aww good dog he learnt a new trick"

Being as childish as he was Shisui just stuck his tongue out at her, turned his back and sulked. Shaking her head she turned her attention back to itachi, who was trying to subtly check his throat for injuries. Smirking she stepped closer to him and said

"I have a way to settle this"

He gave her a suspicious look and slowly nodded his head for her to continue. Smiling again she said

"Aww, ita-kun you don't seem to trust me"

He pointedly looked to her then the 3 stumps and tree she had punched him through.

"Ah, yes well I was a tad bit upset" looking back to Shisui, who was now paying attention, she smirked and continued "Well my idea is a simple sparring match, I wont use my strength, and if I do you have 12 ANBU plus girly pants here to try and stop me, but no Sharingan either, just basic tijutsu"

He looked weary for a second and the he nodded, kind of, and he stepped back and waited for her to attack.

"Have you forgotten all you where taught in the academy? Bow you moron"

Giving her a funny look he nodded, as he went to bow she heard Shisui slap his forehead at how stupid his cousin could be, Smirking she waited until he was just about to stand up straight and brought her foot full force into his face, She heard a bone crunch and flinched, not actually meaning to kick him quite that hard. But oh well couldn't take it back now. Turning back around she saw all ANBU bar one looking at her like she was insane, Sasuke on the other hand was laughing so hard she was slightly worried he may hurt himself. But for some reason she could here very strange sounds coming from the tree's to her left, Walking over to a not so happy itachi, she leaned down and took one of his kuni, and threw it in to the tree, Hearing a yelp she watched Faith jumped from the tree and landed on an unsuspecting Shisui, Looking back at the tree she watched the other two slayers jump down with a lot more grace than faith who was still sat on Shisui. Looking back down to itachi she smiled and said

"You shouldn't have trusted me, silly ita-kun, bye bye"

And with that she walked off dragging faith off poor Shisui as she went.


	11. apologies and shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or Buffy but I do own this plot and Akane.

Well thanks for sticking with this story guys; I hope you have liked it so far. Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Thanks 

***************************************************************

After making a quick stop to check on the rest of the slayers she went back home, sitting on her window ledge she looked out at the night sky, After what happened with faith she decided to send her out on patrol again tonight. Thinking about everything that had happened she admitted she may have over reacted with the whole head of the clan thing, but she had been saying for years she would beat him in a fight and she did, just not very honourably. Then again anyone in the Uchiha clan or who knew her should have known she does not play nice and itachi was stupid for thinking she would. Sighing she banged her head against the window softly

"Stupid me, now I have to apologise to the idiot"

Shaking her head she stood up and walked over to her clothes, throwing them back on she decided to go keep Buffy company, after they had they had to track the demon that was killing in hospitals Buffy tried to avoid them as much as possible. And Akane was right there with her on that one. Walking out of the apartment she wandered down the hall and out of the building, wandering in the general direction of the hospital she nodded to a few of the Shinobi patrolling the village, now normally she would ignore people who tried to speak to her but most of these people knew her name so she decided she would be nice, she had filled her bitch quota for the day. Walking in to the hospital she walked right up to the main desk and asked what room Buffy was in. The nurse stood and looked for Buffy's file, and she was taking her sweet time about it to, tapping her foot Akane was getting annoyed to the point where she wanted to reach over the desk and wanted to slap the twit.

"Jeeze, hurry up woman" she muttered

"Here I was thinking you where done being a bitch today" came a voice from behind her

"Ah, yeah I was until I came here" turning round she looked at the now fully healed Itachi "Um, I kind of want to say sorry for today, I know I over reacted"

He shook his head and said

"I can understand why you where upset, also I hold no grudge, it was me that wanted you to surpass me and I guess you have, in a way. I am surprised at how strong you have become Akane, you have grown a lot from the child you once where" and with that he walked out of the hospital.

She stood in shock, did itachi just compliment her? And was he really ok with the fact she had made a show of him? She shook her head and turned back around as a file was slammed on to the desk behind her.

"The room number is 502, Uchiha-san" growled the girl behind the desk; Akane noted the sarcasm in her voice as she said her name.

"Ah, thank you" she muttered

Turning back around she almost walked right in to a woman with very, very pink hair, who also, from the looks of things, happened to be a doctor. Looking at the woman she said

"I'm sorry I was in a world of my own"

"No it's fine Uchiha-sama, I was the one who stood to close to you" she replied

"Ah, well if you will excuse me doctor...." she trailed off leaving the woman to finish for her

"Haruno, Sakura Haruno"

"Well doctor Haruno it was a pleasure to meet you" nodding to the girl she walked past her and to the stairs.

From behind her she could hear the doctor talking to the woman behind the desk

"She is an Uchiha and if I ever hear you talking to her like that again I will have you sacked...."

As she moved further away she didn't hear the rest of what was being said. Akane was starting to like the pink haired doctor, Smirking she ascended the stairs to the 3rd floor. Walking down the hall she counted the numbers off in her head until she finally came to room 502, placing her hand on the handle of the door she turned it and walked in. Looking to the bed she saw a sleeping Buffy; she smiled and walked over to sit by her friend. The doctor treating her had said she had mostly shallow wounds except for the one across her stomach, but because of the slayers fast healing she would be free to leave in a few days. Sitting back in the chair she thought about the conversation she had with itachi, it was strange that he had been understanding, she did after all assault him, and repeatedly insult him, and she made a show of him in front of ANBU. Yet the head of her clan was not angry. It confused her to no end. Shifting in the uncomfortable chair she looked back to the bed, she was surprised to see a pair of hazel eyes looking back at her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked her blonde haired friend

"No to bad, a twinge of pain every now and then" she replied

"Ah, well the doctor said you can leave in a few days"

"Good, how are the others?"

"They are ok, all sleeping I think, I'm not sure I have been..... Busy" she replied

"Yes I know, Uchiha itachi came in earlier, he mentioned something about a 'disagreement' between you two" she said with a small smile

Well if she was confused before she was down right lost now. Why on earth had itachi came in to see Buffy? This man was getting more irritating by the minute. Looking at Buffy she asked the question with her eyes, shrugging she said

"He said he came in to see how I was feeling, he happened to mention the 'Disagreement' when I commented on his broken nose"

"Heh, I didn't mean to break his nose" said Akane with a small blush on her face.

Buffy chuckled at this and said

"He didn't seem mad about it, if anything he seemed, impressed"

"Yeah I spoke to him before, he seemed ok about it, so did he say anything else or was it a flying visit?"

"Yes, he said you had agreed to take back the name Uchiha, he also said if you chose to move back on to the Uchiha estate the rest of the slayers could to"

She was shocked. He was honestly going to allow the slayer to move on to the estate with her? Well that was unexpected. Looking back to Buffy she said

"Well that was nice of him, but I'll only move back on to that estate if you guys want to go as well, if none of you do we stay in the apartments"

"I don't mind Akane I'll follow your lead in this, you are after all our leader"

"OK, I'll speak with the others tomorrow" turning she looked to the clock on the wall, it was 3:30am. She turned back to Buffy "I'll leave now you need to sleep as do I, I'll drop by again tomorrow"

With that she stood and walked to the door, walking out of the room she shut the door securely behind her and walked back down the hall to the stair case. She thought about everything, itachi's offer of moving back on to the estate, the plan to bring down Datchi and Katsuna, and itachi himself. By the time she reached the ground floor of the hospital her head was hurting. Walking past the main desk she walked straight to the door and left the hospital. Standing still she breathed in the night air, with her eyes still closed she spoke

"What do you want itachi?"

"Hn, did Buffy tell you what I said?"

"Yes"

"So will you be moving back on to the estate?"

Opening her eyes she looked at him, the moon shone brightly, a silvery glow out lining him, his dark hair shone in the moon and his black eyes looked like they sparkled. Shaking her head she replied

"I don't know itachi, I have to speak with the others first, this doesn't just effect me it effects them two"

Nodding his head he walked towards her when he was within arms reach he stopped, looking down in to her black eyes he wondered when she had gotten so strong. Sure being a slayer she was naturally physically stronger but the mental and emotional strength was new. She still had her playful side to her and a somewhat sadistic sense of humour (as he found out earlier that evening) but she had changed for better or worse he wasn't sure yet, Looking in to her eyes he saw the confusion there and she tilted her head to the side.

"What is it?" she asked

"Hn, nothing" he murmured

Looking confused she searched his eyes looking for the truth there but as always he was UN readable. She was an enigma, some one he would never be able to understand. And he guessed in a lot of ways he was the same to her, She wasn't the same little girl he grew up with, no longer clingy and dependent on him, she was independent and distant, not showing much emotion to anyone. Even her display of emotion earlier tonight was fake (Bar the anger, that he knew was real) she was playing on the way she used to be, But he knew it was a show her eyes showed the truth, they where distant and in a way cold. Reaching out he brushed a stray piece of hair from her face, brushing his knuckles over her cheek as he did so, she stiffened slightly and moved back. Looking at her confused she mumbled

"Sorry, I don't really like to be touched"

He gave her a funny look and asked

"What about last night?"

"That was me being weak itachi, it does not happen often"

Putting his hands in his pockets he nodded and said

"I will refrain from touching you then, be sure to tell me your decision soon, good night Akane-san" and with that he walked away.

"I'm sorry itachi, it's not safe to be around me any more" she whispered.

Looking up she saw a pair of yellow eyes looking at her, realising it had been seen the figure pulled back and left.


	12. to keep him safe

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or naruto. I know it sucks.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. 

****************************************************************

Slamming the door to her apartment she locked it behind her, looking around the room she saw the other three slayers give her worried glances. Growling under her breath she looked at Kendra and asked

"Did you see anything while on patrol?"

Kendra nodded and said

"I noticed a vampire in the village, I didn't manage to catch him but I was observing what he was doing..." looking in to Akane's eyes she continued "He seemed to be following someone"

"Itachi, he's following itachi isn't he?" asked Akane

"Yes, he seemed to be keeping note of his movements, like where he went, when he went there...... and who he spoke too, I saw both you and itachi talking Akane and no doubt the vampire did. If Katsuna and Datchi have sent him as a spy he will report this to them and they will try to use itachi against you"

"Fuck! You gotta be joking K, there is no way they would do something like that, is there A?" Faith asked turning to Akane

Looking at all the slayers she muttered

"Yes they would, they seem to be looking for a way to make me weak, to crack me if you like, they will attack him if they know it will break me, Itachi is the closest person I have here and they will use my bond with him against me" sighing she sat on the floor and looked to the slayers on the couch "We need to stop that happening, we need to make sure he is safe. I need to keep my distance from him"

"Yes, that would be the best idea, but what about when he is out of a night? He could be taken then" said Kura

"I know" replied Akane

"Then to stop that from happening one of us will follow him, keep in the back ground and make sure he isn't taken and that he is safe" said Kendra

"Who will follow him though?" asked Faith

All four slayers sat and thought for a minute before Akane spoke

"For now you can Faith, but when Buffy gets out of hospital she will take over"

"Why don't you do it?" Asked Faith

"The idea is for me to stay away from him Faith and if I do this it kind of goes against that"

Looking thoughtful for a moment she nodded her head and sighed.

"Should I leave now?"

"Yes, he should be at his home, stay there all night and make sure you keep alert, when the sun rises come home and rest up" Replied Akane while rubbing her eyes.

Nodding Faith stood and left the apartment, Akane looked to the rest of the slayers and muttered

"I'm going to bed; see you both in the morning"

Walking in to her bedroom she shut the door and began taking her clothes off, Looking at the bed she was surprised to see it made, knowing it must have been itachi she smiled. It was nice of him but not necessary. Grabbing her night clothes that where folded on the end of the bed (Which must have also been done by itachi) she pulled them on and climbed in to bed, laying down she turned to her right side and immediately stiffened. She could smell itachi on the sheets, it was a nice smell a comforting one, but it also made her think more, she was stupid she had allowed her self to become attached to him again. Only this time she was putting his life in danger by it. Growling out a sound of annoyance she threw the covers off her. Standing up she walked in to the bathroom, going straight to the bath she put the plug in the hole and turned the hot water on. Stepping over to the shelf on the wall she took the bottle of lavender bubble bath and poured it in to the steaming water. When the bath was half full she turned the tap off and stripped. Slowly she eased herself in to the hot water and relaxed. Tomorrow she would go and see Buffy and tell her about the new development, also she had to stop by the Hyuuga estate to speak with Hiashi-Sama. Sighing she let her mind go blank, she didn't need to be thinking about this now, she needed to relax, and so far it wasn't working to well.

After spending over an hour in the bath Akane decided she should try and get some rest. Getting out she pulled the plug and threw her clothes back on, switching the light off she walked out of the bathroom and straight to the bed, Getting back in she pulled the covers over her and within minutes she fell asleep.

It was 10:30am and Akane was making her way to the hospital again, she needed to speak with Buffy and soon. She had woken this morning with a bad feeling in her stomach and she needed to see the older girl about it. Walking in to the hospital she headed straight for the stairs and room 502. Reaching the door she opened it with out knocking, looking up she stopped in the tracks when she saw the doctor from last night.

"Um doctor Haruno-san, I'm sorry I will come back in a minute" She went to turn and walk out of the room but stopped when the doctor spoke

"No not at all we where just finished Uchiha-Sama" she replied in a cheery voice

"Ah if your sure, and please doctor Haruno, call me Akane"

"Well if I am to call you that then call me Sakura"

"Well then Sakura-Chan what's the news? When can she come home?" asked Akane in a much happier voice.

"She can actually leave today, all her wounds are healed and she is back in good health"

"And she is still in the room, can you guys talk about me like I am here please?" came Buffy's annoyed voice from the bed.

"Tch, shut up moaner" Akane shot back.

Looking back to Sakura, Akane saw a smile on her face. She smiled back.

"Heh, you two remind me of naruto and Sasuke-Kun"

At this Akane's eyes widened. This was the girl from Kakashi's team, looking back to Buffy she saw her eyes widen in realisation as well. Kakashi had said he trained the girl but didn't say anything about her being a medic.

"Your one of Kakashi-san's students" said Buffy

"Yes, you know Kakashi-sensei?" she asked

"Yes I know him, he was in ANBU with itachi-san for a few years, he mentioned you and your team when I last spoke with him, he didn't say anything about you being a medic nin though" said Akane

"I knew he was in ANBU at one point but I didn't think he was in it with Itachi-Sama, as for me being a medic Nin I was trained by the hokage, she taught me everything she knew" Replied Sakura with a smile

Akane's eyes grew wider and her mouth opened in shock, this was the hokage's apprentice? She had heard a lot about her but never her name nor a description of her. Finally she shook herself out of her shock and said

"Well Sakura-Chan you have done well for your self, and I am honoured to have a medic Nin like your self looking after one of the slayers"

"No its nothing really, just doing my job, anyway like I said Miss Summers is ok to leave and I hope not to see anymore of you in here ok?" she asked with a small smile on her face.

"Yes, yes we will try not to get injured now can we go, no offence but I don't like hospitals" said Buffy as she stood up.

Smiling Akane nodded to Sakura and walked to the door.

"Come on moaner" she said to a not amused Buffy.

Together they left the hospital and a very amused Sakura behind.


	13. meetings and plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or naruto

Thanks for staying with the story guys. Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think 

When they got back to Akane's apartment she went straight to the kitchen and made green tea for both her and Buffy, Walking back in to the living room she handed Buffy a cup and sat down next to her. Taking a sip of her tea she began to speak

"We have a problem, after I visited you in the hospital last night I ran in to itachi, we spoke for a while and after he left I noticed something, there is a vampire in the village and it was watching us. He left once I noticed him, I spoke with Kendra and she said the same vampire was following itachi, as if it was trying to find out what he does and when he does it. I have decided to keep my distance from him, we all think that Datchi and Katsuna are looking for someone to use against me, us, and they have chosen him, I don't want to put him at risk so I have had Faith follow him and make sure he is safe"

Buffy just kept her eyes on the floor. Akane sat back and watched the older woman, waiting for what she would say. After about 10 minutes Buffy looked back and said

"It's a good plan to keep Faith watching him, though not on a long term basis, as for Katsuna and Datchi we knew they would look for someone to use against us but I didn't think it would be him, after all you two had that fight and such the other night"

"Yeah I didn't think they would use him, I don't know what to do Buffy, I want things with me and him to go back to how they where, but while I have those two breathing down our necks I have to keep away from him"

"I know Akane. We just need to get this over with, for all our sakes, as for you and itachi. He will understand, I'll speak with him and tell him about the situation so he doesn't think your just being a bitch. As for the Faith watching him, I'll take over tonight"

Akane was about to reply when a knock on the front door stopped her. Frowning she stood up and answered it. Standing there was Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Shisui.

"Hey guys what can I do for you?" she asked

"Um we are sorry about this Akane but the elders want to see you" Said Shisui

"Oh crap" she muttered

She looked back to Buffy and said

"Hey B I'll be back in a bit, I get the feeling I'm in trouble"

Buffy just smiled and nodded, walking out of the door she closed it behind her and followed the male uchiha's back to the Uchiha estate. Walking through the gates of the estate she saw people stop and look at her like they where seeing a ghost. Ignoring them she looked to Sasuke and asked

"Sasuke-kun do you know why they wish to see me?"

"I don't know Akane, though I wouldn't be surprised if it was something to do with the fight you and my brother had" he finished with a smile.

"Oh the joy, I'm about to get told off for hitting the head of the clan, Hey I wonder if I'll get kicked out again" she said with a laugh

Sasuke chuckled and said

"I doubt itachi would allow that to happen, your a valuable member of this clan, even if you do have authority issues"

Laughing she looked at him and had a sly thought

"Anyway Sasuke-kun, I met your female team mate today, Sakura-Chan, she's very pretty, are you going out with her yet?" she asked

"No" was his simple answer

"Awwww sasuke-kun are you blushing?" she taunted

"No" was his next reply, looking ahead he ignored the look Akane was giving him.

"OK, I'll stop bugging you, but if you don't ask her soon she will be out of your reach"

"Yes I know Akane, now shut up and go see what the elder's want"

"Urgh way to kill a good mood squirt" she muttered as she walked past both Uchiha males and into the house.

Walking in to the main hall she took her shoes off and placed them by the door, walking further in to the house she looked for the door that would lead her to the Uchiha elder's and no doubt her next headache.

"The joy's of being an Uchiha" she muttered

Stopping in front of a door she knocked once and waited

"Enter" came a voice

Putting one hand on the door she slid it open and walked inside. Looking around the room she saw all five elders of the clan, and of course, itachi. Bowing to the people in the room she spoke

"You wished to see me?"

"Yes, Akane please sit" said Akio

Nodding she lowered herself to the floor and knelt, looking back up at the elders she waited.

"As you are aware Akane we offered you your place back in the clan and a home here on the estate. Now we are aware you accepted the name Uchiha again but you have yet to inform the head of our clan concerning living on the estate" said Yasu

Mentally rejoicing that this wasn't about her fight with the head of the clan she replied

"I am still thinking about it Yasu-Sama, the decision I make will not only effect myself but the slayers and I wish for there thoughts before I decide"

"Yes we understand that Akane but some of the clan are becoming... restless, after being disowned by your family you should never have been given the title of Uchiha again but Itachi-sama stepped in, they do not think you deserve this chance and I fear if you do not return to the estate there will be more trouble over this" said Daisuke in an almost apologetic tone.

"Ah, I can see the problem, if I had to make a decision right now my answer would be no I am not coming back, I will not say yes with out speaking to the slayers as they may no want to live here, most of them like there freedom and may not like the idea of being tied down to this estate" sighing she looked to itachi and continued "But if I had some time to go and speak with them I will have an answer by tomorrow"

"Why should we give you more time? If you truly wanted to be apart of this clan again you would have already spoken to the slayers" growled out Haru, of all the elders Akane hated him the most, he was an arrogant shit head.

Giving him a not so nice look she replied just as nastily as he did

"I haven't spoken to them yet _Haru-sama, _as I have been to busy devising a plan to stop the head of this clan from being killed" almost as soon as it left her mouth Akane slapped a hand over mouth, that was not supposed to come out.

All five elders looked to the head of the clan. Itachi just stared at Akane like she had mutated in front of him, after a few seconds he shook his head and asked

"What are you talking about Akane?"

For a second she panicked then her mind kicked in to over drive. Not wanting to tell him the real reason for him being in danger she quickly thought of a lie.

"It's simple; we expect Katsuna and Datchi to attack the main clans in Konoha, well attack the heads of the clans anyway. With this being our main concern we have been devising plans to keep both you and Hiashi-sama out of danger" the lie slipped smoothly from her mouth.

The elders looked from her to itachi then back again, she how ever kept her eyes fixed on itachi. He looked to be in thought for a moment and then he nodded

"I can understand your reasoning's, you have until tomorrow to give me your answer, if you don't the offer will be taken back" he said his voice monotone.

She nodded once and went to stand; just as she got to her feet elder Katsu spoke

"Oh and Akane"

"Yes Katsu-sempai?" out of all the elders she adored Katsu, the old guy had a good sense of humour and was actually nice to talk to.

"Please refrain from getting in to fights with itachi-Sama, we would like both of you live members of the clan" he said with amusement in his eyes

She felt the blush rush up her neck to her face, bowing low she said

"Yes Katsu-Sempai, it wont happen again" and with that she all but ran to the door, blush still on her cheeks.

Leaving the house she sighed, that was not as bad as she assumed it would be. Shaking her head she walked the familiar path to the gates of the estate. Walking with her head down she hummed a tune to herself. It was nice to walk through the estate again but it wasn't so nice having whispers following her. Finally she was at the gates and as her hand touched it she heard a voice

"You didn't tell the truth in there Akane"

It was itachi, this felt somewhat familiar to her only she was thinking of the day she left the clan, for what she assumed would be for good. Turning to face the head of the clan she smiled and said

"I told nothing but the truth Itachi-Sama, I would not lie to the clan elders, now if you don't mind I have a meeting with the slayers to attend" with that she pushed the gates open and walked out.

Walking at a quicker pace than usual she tried to put as much distance between her and itachi as she could. After a few minutes she slowed her pace to a stroll and sighed. No sooner had she done that when she felt someone grab her arm and spin her round, her back slammed into the wall and she hissed through her teeth

'Well that's gonna leave a mark' she thought

She looked up to find herself staring in to itachi's Sharingan. Glaring she snapped out

"What the hell are you doing?"

"If you don't tell me the truth right now Akane I will have to force it out of you, what didn't you say at the meeting?" he growled

"Get the fuck off me" she spat out, if there was one thing she hated it was feeling trapped and itachi was doing a good job of making her feel like that.

Glaring at her for a little longer, he pulled back and stepped away from her, still keeping his Sharingan eyes fixed on her.

Moving away from the wall she pulled her fist back and let it connect to his jaw. His head whipped to the right and he stood in shock for a few seconds. Eventually he turned his eyes back to her.

"If you ever do that again I will rip your head off! You have no right touching me like that itachi so keep them to yourself!" and with that she stormed off, leaving a very shocked itachi behind.


	14. Akane's past

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or Buffy but I do own the plot and Akane 

Thanks again for reading guys, and by the way this chapter will be following itachi not Akane, so hope you enjoy this one. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think 

Itachi was still shocked; he had never expected her to act like that. He watched her form moving away quickly. Watching her he waited until she could no longer see her. Finally he turned and went to walk in to the Uchiha estate, bringing his hand up to his jaw he flinched. That girl hit hard. Walking toward the gates of his home, he stopped sensing someone behind him, sighing he muttered

"What do you want Buffy?"

The blonde slayer jumped from the roof top she was on and walked over to the older Uchiha. Stopping next to him she said

"If you want to know the truth itachi I will tell you"

"Why would you tell me if she won't?"

"Because I believe you deserve to know, Akane is a bit distant and likes to do things alone, she won't tell a person what danger they are in as it worries them and when people worry they act rash and when people act rash they get hurt or killed, Akane is trying to stop that happening"

Itachi fixed his eyes on the blonde slayer and asked

"Will you tell me every thing? Including what happened to her?"

"Yes, but not here, is there somewhere else can go?"

He nodded and headed towards the shopping part of the village, Buffy sighed and looked up, seeing Akane on top of the roof, she nodded to her and followed itachi. They carried on walking through the shopping district and towards the main gates where the training area one was. Walking on to the training grounds itachi made a beeline for a lake that ran through it. Stopping next to the lake he lowered himself to the ground and waited for Buffy to do the same. She sat down cross legged on the floor facing the Uchiha male.

"What exactly do you want to know?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Everything from when she left. The truth about the threat to me, and why she is this way now" he replied

Buffy nodded and took a deep breath.

"Akane had to change, when she left she was to caring, to emotional. She got attached to people too quickly and they became her weakness. It is not a wise move as a slayer to have a weakness, and Akane; she had three of them, you, Kira and Aina. Kira and Aina where two other slayers that travelled with us, and with there age being close to Akane she developed a bond with the two. For the fist six months the three worked well together there strengths and weaknesses where perfectly balanced out by the other. But one day we had to split up, I took Faith, Kendra and Kura with me, Akane had Kira and Aina with her. We where to meet up just on the border of fire country 3 days from when we parted. My team got there first, after 4 days I began to worry about Akane and her team, we knew Akane knows fore country like the back of her hand and there was no way she could have gotten lost, so we tracked back to see if we could find them. We found them a mile from the meeting point, there was blood every where, along with burnt ground and trees the whole area looked as though it had been set ablaze. The first person we saw was Kira, her throat was torn out and her blood drained. Aina was pretty much the same. We looked around a bit more and finally found Akane, she was bleeding heavily, also she had broken bones and a concussion. She was barely alive." She stopped there her mind wandering back to the day.

She knew Akane was alive when she saw her but god she had looked dead. She was pale and clammy. And barely breathing. Shaking her head she continued

"We rushed her to Suna and had her healed. It took hours to mend the bones and get her blood pressure back to normal; she also died numerous times while being operated on. Eventually she regained consciousness and we where allowed to see her, She told us what had happened. As they had neared to meeting point the three of them where ambushed by 10 vampire's Akane had tried to fight them off alone to give the girls time to find the rest of us. Because she had her hands full she couldn't stop the 4 vampire's that followed Aina and Kira. The other two didn't stand a chance they where killed almost instantly. The 4 vampire's returned to the main battle and the 1o of them tried to bring Akane down" Smiling bitterly she shook her head.

"Not one of the vampire's expected her to be a Shinobi as well as a slayer. Apparently knowing she wasn't going to win using brute strength she had used the Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu, and had incinerated the vampire's as well as everything else in the area. But she had passed out after, and that was when we found her" Buffy had a proud look on her face thinking of what Akane had done, it was the first time the girl had fought vampire's alone and she had won.

Looking to itachi she saw his face blank, he looked to be trying to digest all she had told him, waiting a few moments she continued.

"When Akane found out that Aina and Kira where dead she broke down, I had only ever seen her like that once before, the night she left the village. She refused to speak to anyone for days blaming herself for what had happened to the younger girls. Eventually she was allowed to leave the hospital, we attempted to take her back to the home we where using for the time being but she refused to go. That day she left us, saying she needed to become stronger. We didn't stop her we knew it was something she had to do. Six months later she returned, she was a different person. She was physically stronger but also mentally and emotionally. For the next few months she distanced her self from us, putting up what seems to be a barrier between us all, not allowing anyone to become close to her. In battle she was fierce nothing and no one stood a chance against her. Her whole personality had changed. She was a leader and force to be reckoned with, and soon she drew the attention of Katsuna and Datchi. They where interested in the slayer that was going through there vampire's as if they where no challenge. When the captured us it wasn't me or the others they where interested in, it was Akane. They wanted to break her. And then when she broke they wanted to turn her and have her there underling. But she didn't break nothing they done to her seemed to bother her. When we escaped and got Akane out of there she was put back in to hospital. And you saw the results of that yourself"

Sucking in a breath she looked over to itachi and saw the anger in his eyes, she could only guess the anger was aimed at the vampire's who had made the Uchiha rose the way she is now. Who had crushed a young girl and shaped her in to the person she was now. Buffy herself was upset about Akane changing from the way she was to who she is now, but in a lot of ways she understood why the girl had done it.

"Continue" came itachi's voice

"Eventually Akane began tracking vampire's that belonged to Katsuna and Datchi. She was on a war path and she was out for revenge. We came across a vampire that knew of Katsuna's plans and Akane got the information out of him. He told her that Katsuna had her eyes set on a village in fire country...."

"Konoha" itachi interrupted

"Yes, now needless to say Akane wasn't too happy, she knew Katsuna wanted blood for the vampire we had killed. But we never expected her to go after the village. That was the night we came back to the village. Since then we have been keeping tabs on what Katsuna and Datchi are up to. And it's paying off, two nights ago Kendra saw a vampire in the village, the thing seemed to be tracking someone. Upon further inspection she found out it was tracking you. It seemed to be trying to learn you routines and watching who you spoke with. When Akane found out she went ballistic and immediately had Faith follow you to make sure nothing could get to you. We knew why this vampire was tracking you. It's because of the bond both you and Akane share. She still feels for you itachi and she it trying to keep you safe by keeping her distance"

She stopped and looked at the male. He seemed annoyed and upset in a way. Looking around the area she noticed some of the younger children coming in to the training grounds with who could only be there jounin sensei. Looking back to itachi she noticed the glare sent in her direction. Standing up he looked down at her and growled out

"I do not need protecting, I am capable of taking care of my self....." before he could finish he found him self pressed back against a tree with one of his own Kunai against his neck. He looked down in to Buffy's hazel eyes and flinched. He had assumed Buffy was the nice one of the group. When he had observed the group of girls he had noticed one thing about each. Faith was a tomboy, loud and obnoxious. Kendra and Kura seemed to be the more level headed of the group, Akane was feisty and in your face. While Buffy was the quieter one of the group, the one less likely to engage in a fight. Oh how wrong he was.

"You think you can take care of your self Uchiha? You have no idea what you are up against, Katsuna and Datchi are the best of the best in vampire terms and as slayers we can just about handle them, the reflexes and the speed slayers have are just about on the same level as a vampire. If you didn't see me moving itachi you won't see them" she hissed out

Pulling his kunai away from his throat she backed up and turned from him.

"Please allow your pride to be put aside for a while, let Akane do what she does best with out having to worry about you" and with that she walked away.

Itachi watched the blonde slayer walk out of the training grounds and he sighed. It was true if he hadn't seen her move he would never see a vampire. And if he was to busy playing hero and trying to look after him self it would cause Akane to fret over his safety. And while she was concerning herself with him, she wasn't watching out for her own safety. Which could get her killed. Raking his hand over his eyes and face he looked around, it was nearing afternoon and he had a meeting to attend about the clan. Squaring his shoulder he walked out of the training grounds. All the while he was making a silent promise to Akane.

"You will not need to worry about me Akane, I swear I will not stand in your way and I will follow your lead in this. I trust you with my life"


	15. The first strike

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto nor do I own Buffy.

Thanks for reading guys and I do hope your enjoying it. I can't see this fic continuing for much longer and I'll probably finish it in a few more chapters. Please remember to review and let me know what you think 

Akane looked around the room at the slayer waiting for there answer. She had called them all together to discuss moving on to the Uchiha estate and all of the girls where now thinking it over. In a way she hoped they would say yes as it would give her more access to itachi and the goings on within the clan, but in another way she wanted them to say no for the same reasons. Being close to itachi for the moment wasn't safe for him. Sighing she looked to each slayer in turn, all of them looking deep in thought. Finally Kura spoke up

"I think I would enjoy being on the estate, there are many things I would like to learn and I have had offers to be taught by members of your clan, so I say yes"

Nodding Akane looked to Kendra next

"It's a yes from me too" she said

"And me, I wouldn't mind running in to that hottie from the other night" said Faith. Akane pulled a face at this, how could anyone say something like that about Shisui, ok he was cute but he was also an idiot. Shaking that thought away she looked to Buffy.

"What about you?" she asked the blonde woman.

Buffy looked up and locked eyes with Akane, looking at her for a while she said

"I think in some ways it would be a bad idea, you will be to close to itachi and it could cause problems, but on the other hand we need some where more secluded and the Uchiha estate is a good place. I think it's a good idea"

Nodding Akane stood and mumbled

"I'll inform the elders" and then she left the apartment.

Walking the road that lead to the Uchiha estate Akane allowed her mind to wander. It had been a while since she saw either her mum or her sister and living on the estate would mean she will run in to them at some point. Not that she would mind much, she missed them both but at the moment there was still problems between her self and her father. Sighing she shook her head and passed through the gates of the Uchiha estate. Walking down the main road she headed to the home that held the elders. Getting to the door she removed her shoes and stepped inside. Walking down the hall she stopped at the same door as the day before and knocked. Waiting for a few seconds she eventually heard the reply of "Enter", opening the door she stepped inside the room. Her eyes met those of elder Katsu. Smiling she bowed low and said

"It's good to see you again Katsu-sempai"

"Akane, my dear it's good to see you too" stepping forward he placed a hand on her shoulder and asked "You have come to a decision regarding moving back on to the estate?"

"Yes, the slayers and I have agreed, we will move back on to the estate. It will be best for us all"

"Ah good, I'll alert the other elders when they return from the meeting"

"Meeting? If you don't mind my asking elder Katsu why are you not involved?"

He chuckled and said

"Same old Akane, still as nosey as ever. I am not there my dear as I was waiting for you, plus its some boring nonsense so I have no desire to go, though I do feel sorry for itachi-san, he has to sit through it to"

"Well I am glad I could be of some use then" she said with a smile.

Nodding her looked down at her. Akane had grown a lot over the two years she was gone, He could sense a new strength about the girl. And the way she held her self spoke of her confidence. He could see why she had been chosen by the old heads of the clan all those years ago. She would indeed be a great match for anyone, but none more than him. But one thing that concerned him was her reaction, what would she do when the news was broken to the two of them? Would she be pleased? Or angry? Only time would tell he guessed.

Suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts by the door opening, both he and Akane turned to see who had walked in. It was the rest of the elders and itachi. Of course the meeting would be over by now. It had been going on for a while. All of the elders, and itachi stopped when they saw Akane in the room, Elder Haru was the first to speak

"Have you made your decision Akane?"

"I have, elder Katsu knows what it is, now if you will excuse me I have to go" and with that she left the room.

Walking to the door she sat down to pull her shoes on. When she was done she stood and left the house. Leaving the Uchiha estate she headed towards the main gates of the village. Just before she left the village she turned to the guard on the gates

"Kotetsu-san, I will be back a bit later on could you alert the hokage for me please?" she asked

He nodded once and she smiled, walking through the gates she took to the trees and headed for her destination. A few hours later she jumped from the trees and landed in a clearing, she was a mile away from fire countries borders and a while away from help, should she need it. Walking out of the tree line she headed for the rock placed in the centre of the clearing. Kneeling down she read the inscription on it.

_Kira and Aina_

_Team mates_

_Friends _

_Sisters._

_Rest in peace. _

Tracing her fingers over the words she sat and thought, if she had only been stronger then she could have avoided this. Aina and Kira would both be alive to fight with them against this new threat. But more importantly her friends would still be breathing. Letting her head dropped she prayed, she wished her friends would forgive her, as after all it was her own stupidity and weakness that had gotten them killed. She sat looking at the floor and finally she spoke

"One year to the day, Aina, Kira please forgive me, if I had have been watching our surroundings, making sure we weren't followed you would still be alive. You did not deserve to die, it should be me laying where you are. You both should have lived" she went quite again, tears where slowly falling down her cheek but she did not notice, she was lost in thought of her old friends.

She tensed feeling a hand on her shoulder, turning slowly she looked in to the eyes of itachi. He looked from her to the grave stone and back again.

"You should not say things like that Akane, they would not want you to be this way, they would want you to live and become strong and fight for them, in honour of them"

Turning from him she scanned over the words while saying.

"It's true, if I hadn't have been weak they would be alive"

"You don't know that, all things happen for a reason, perhaps there destiny was to die to make you become stronger. Fight for them but do not morn, they are in a better place, un touchable from pain and torment"

Letting the words sink in she nodded slowly. Standing up she turned towards itachi and asked

"What are you doing here?"

He looked in to her eyes and saw flashes of the girl she once was, sighing he replied

"You left before elder Katsu could inform you of which house you and the slayer will be given, I followed you"

She nodded and looked back to the grave stone.

"We should get back to the village" she said.

Nodding he followed her lead and headed to the trees. Running through the trees she headed towards her home. Itachi kept perfect pace with her and watched as they ran; she was starting to close her self off again, closing her emotions down and locking them away. He stopped and grabbed her arm as well. She looked back at him and frowned. He tugged her hand and pulled her on to the same branch he was on, Stumbling she grabbed his arm to steady herself.

"Itachi what the hell are you playing at?" she growled.

He ignored her question and started to walk forward, and while he was doing that he forced her to step backwards. Soon her back met the bark of the trunk and she was trapped. Looking up in to his eyes she asked again

"What are you doing?"

Again he didn't answer, putting his hands either side of her head he effectively caged her in, he leaned in to her and whispered.

"Don't close your self away from me Akane, I am here for you and I won't leave you, be your self not who you have forced your self to be"

She shook her head

"I can't, I can't be close to you, and I'm too dangerous to be around. I can't put you at risk like that. I won't" she replied just as softly.

"It's not up to you to make that decision Akane. You can not decide what I do and don't do, I want to be around you Akane, and I want you to be around me. We will get through this together, we will take Katsuna and Datchi down together" with that said he leaned forward and brushed his lips across hers at first and then he pressed them to hers is a passionate kiss.

She stiffened at the contact that was the last thing she had expected him to do. Slowly she relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. He pushed her against the bark harder, moving his arms from by her head he slipped them down to her waist and gripped her there. The kiss lasted seconds but to them both it felt like hours, even though they would never admit it they had both been wanting it for years. Pulling away Akane looked at itachi and said

"We probably shouldn't have done that"

He smirked and put his forehead against hers

"Hn, to late now"

She laughed and pushed his chest slightly; he stepped back and gave her a puzzled look.

"We should get going, it's nearing dark" she answered his unspoken question.

Nodding he waited for her to move first and then he followed, they made there way through the forest quickly and in only a couple of hours they could see the gates of Konoha. Quickening there pace they moved through the trees like shadows, not making a sound and barely visible. Just as they left the tree line itachi felt Akane slam in to him, falling to the floor he looked up just in time to see a sword slice through Akane's upper arm. Hissing in pain she twisted catching the katana by the hilt, turning it she threw it back the way it came. Jumping to her feet she spun round to face the man walking out of the tree's. Clapping he looked her up and down

"Akane well done, it's good to see you again" he said mockingly

"Datchi" she spat out "What do you want?"

He laughed, a sound that made her skin crawl, she unconsciously reached behind her and touched her back. Glaring at him she snarled

"Answer the fucking question!"

He stopped laughing and glared at her.

"Tch, little Akane you're so impatient. I am here to give you a choice. Depending on what you chose determines the out come of his life" he finished by pointing at itachi.

Her eyes grew darker; she looked between itachi and Datchi and growled out.

"What is the choice?"

"It's simple really, my mate, Katsuna, suffered a terrible accident resulting in her death. I find my self alone in this world Akane, surly you can sympathise with that, so this is my choice for you. Join me and become my mate and I will leave itachi alive or continue as you are and I will kill him"

She looked at him like he was insane, then she voiced that thought.

"You have gone insane; there are two chances of me joining you, slim and none"

"You made the wrong choice Akane" and with that said he rushed her.

She just about had time to block the first hit, when he was on her in a flurry of punches and kicks. Finding and opening in his hits she looked to the left and saw 5 vampires advancing on itachi, who was trying to keep them all in his sight. Getting a feeling of déjà vu she panicked. Finding a weak point in Datchi's hits she delivered one solid blow to his ribs and he hit the floor. Running away from him she headed towards the 5 vampire's and itachi. Getting half way there she felt a hand grab her shoulder and pull her backwards, not even looking to se who it was she kicked backwards connecting with the persons knee she heard a grunt of pain but the grip did not loosen on her. Feeling breath by her ear a voice growled

"Akane its me"

"Sasuke!" she spun in his grip and looked at him, then panicking again she said "Itachi, he needs help"

He gripped her tighter and said

"Akane calm down he is fine, Buffy and the rest of the slayers are here" Turning she saw that all the slayer where in fact here, and fighting. Spinning again she looked to where she last saw Datchi, finding the spot empty she panicked again and looked around.

"Oh shit where did he go!" looking around the clearing she couldn't see or sense him anywhere. Buffy's looked up from the vampire she had just killed and shouted

"Akane what's wrong?"

"Datchi! He was here but he's gone, Buffy we need to find him he's after...." she didn't finish the sentence, jolting forward she coughed up blood.

Dropping to her knee's she looked down, the katana she had thrown earlier was sticking out of her stomach.

"AKANE!" this time it was kinder shouting.

Putting her hands to her stomach she pushed the blade out. Causing more blood to gush from the wound and drop on to the grass.

"Fucker" she breathed out.

"If I can't have you no one can Akane" growled a voice from her left, turning her head she saw Datchi in the shadow of the trees.

"Possessive bastard, you haven't killed me you know" she growled out

"I know, until next time Akane" he disappeared after the last word.

Falling forward she managed to catch herself on her hand and stay off the floor. Felling someone on her right she looked up and saw Sasuke. He put on hand to her stomach and the other to her back, pushing down on the wounds her tried to stop the bleeding.

"Shit! We need a medic!" he shouted

Coughing again more blood poured from her mouth, Grabbing Sasuke's arm she spoke

"Get your brother out of here, Datchi wants him dead" and then she passed out.


	16. Waking up and more secrets

OK guys here is the new chapter, depending on how long I can skive off painting I may be able to get another one up yet. Hope you guys like this and please don't forget to read and review.

****************************************************************Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or Buffy but I do own Akane so please no robbing her

Opening her eyes she found herself looking at a white ceiling. Wondering where the hell she was she looked around the room, Seeing machines monitoring her heart rate and such she came to the conclusion she was in hospital. Now if she could only remember why she was here. Closing her eyes she tried to recall anything that would have landed her in this hell hole. Suddenly she jolted up right, and then fell back down with a groan of pain. She had a fight, Datchi gave her a choice be with him or have itachi dead. She not so nicely told him no and it had resulted in a fight. They had won or so it seemed until Datchi stabbed her. Sighing she ran a hand through her hair and looked at the ceiling. Well as much as she wanted to know Datchi's plans she did not want to find out that way. The question is now, why has he suddenly developed an obsession for her. Shuddering at the thought she tried to turn over, it was hurting to lie on her back. Trying to turn on to her side she flinched, apparently she was to hurt to even do that by her self. Grumbling she stayed on her back and waited for a doctor of a nurse to come in. Thinking she decided that due to recent events they would need a new plan. Growling she tried to sit up again, she couldn't just sit here she needed to be out there, planning, with the slayers. Bracing her arms she pushed up hissing in pain the whole time, suddenly the heart monitor started beeping loudly alerting the doctors to it rising. Within seconds the door to her room burst open and in ran Haruno Sakura, Stopping in her tracks the young doctor looked at her then she moved forward.

"Akane! What are you doing? You could re-open your wounds" she ran over and pushed Akane back in to a lying position.

"Bah!! I don't care I have to go" said Akane, stopping after she said that she shook her head at how childish she sounded.

"Akane you will stay put, you have been unconscious for five days and....."

"Five days!" shouted Akane.

"Wrong thing to say Haruno-san" came a lazy monotone voice from the door way.

Both Akane and Sakura looked at the door to see itachi leaning against the frame. Akane glared at the smirking man while Sakura snorted.

"If it comes down to it I'll strap her to the bed so she can't leave" said the pink haired woman.

Akane's head snapped to the woman and she practically shouted

"You'll do what now?!"

Itachi's smirk got bigger as he watched Akane looking at Sakura with something akin to fear in her eyes. Sakura smiled at Akane and asked sweetly

"Are you going to behave and stay in bed?"

"Yes" she said

"Good now no moving and I'll be back in a moment with your medication" and with her threat made Sakura walked out of the room.

Akane looked from the now empty hall way to itachi and said

"She's scary"

Itachi laughed and walked over to the bed, pulling the chair to her right side he sat down and looked at her.

"You scared me Akane"

"Sorry, I think I kind of scared myself to" she admitted

"Don't scare me like that again, I thought I had lost you" he muttered

"I'll try not to, its hard to make promises like that when your a slayer".

"Hn" he grunted

"I hate that wor....." the rest of her sentence was cut off by his lips.

Hesitating for a few seconds, she finally gave in and kissed him back, No point in arguing with a man that can easily over power her at the moment. Needing to breathe he pulled back and looked at her. Akane, not being used to being so closet to him, blushed and looked away. Looking across the room she spoke

"I can't make promises itachi, but I will try"

"Hn" was his reply; Akane turned her head so fast that she was lucky it didn't give her whiplash.

"Once more with that word and I'll save Datchi the job of killing you" she growled out.

Itachi looked at her with amusement clearly in his eyes. Sighing she looked around the room again. It always freaked her out how hospitals where so clean and tidy, she found it... unnatural in a way. Turning back to itachi she asked

"When I can I leave?"

"Considering the damage to some of your organs, and other injuries you sustained during the fight I would say in a few days, but you will have to ask Haruno-san to know for certain"

"Ah, I hate hospitals, plus I need to speak with the slayers, I should leave today, now that I am conscious"

"Your not leaving today Akane, your to injured to leave"

"I know but it doesn't stop me wanting to leave" she sighed and looked towards the window "how are the slayers?"

She heard him move and then the bed dipped, turning slightly she saw him sat on the edge of the bed. He reached out and took her hand, looking in to her eyes he said

"They are fine, Faith has a small injury from the fight, and Buffy is well as is Kendra, Kura, like Faith, has a small injury. They are not concerned for them selves though, they are concerned for you."

"I'll live I always do. And they should know that" she muttered bitterly

Itachi leaned forward and placed his hands either side of her face, turning her back towards him he said softly

"yes you live, you always live, because you have to, don't blame your self again Akane, you have to live to protect people to save them, like you saved me, like you will save this village"

"You wouldn't have needed saving if it wasn't for me" she growled at him.

She pulled out of his grasp and shifted across the bed, she didn't notice the pain in her stomach as her anger over rode the pain. Pushing her self up she swung her legs over the side of the bed and made a move to stand up. Before her feet could touch the floor itachi was in front of her. His Sharingan was active and he was glaring at her, grabbing her shoulders he pushed her back on to the bed he hissed

"Do not blame your self! If I had not followed you then I would not have been in danger. Now you WILL stay in this bed and you will NOT move. You need to rest up and only when Haruno-san says will you leave"

Akane returned his glare with one of her own, her Sharingan had activated due to the threat itachi was at the moment and she growled

"You do not control me itachi! Nor do you have the right to order me around"

"Yes I do, I am the head of your clan and there for I have every right, you and the slayers are bound by law to answer to me"

She snarled at him and kicked out. Catching him in his knee he grunted and released his hold on her. She then moved again but this time she managed to get to her feet and to the other side of the room. Glaring at him she said

"Do not order me around itachi I don't take kindly to it"

Itachi looked up from the bed, his eyes back to there usual black, l=he looked at Akane shocked and asked

"How did you move that fast? And with an injury?"

"Its the way slayers are, when we feel threatened we can over come most things, also we can heal rapidly when needed" with that said she pulled her top up revealing a new shiny scar and no open wounds "I used my strength mixed with a power slayers have to heal it" dropping the hospital top back down she walked over to the chair in the corner of the room and grabbed her clothes.

Walking to the door which was for the bathroom she put her hand on the door and spoke

"I expect you gone when I come out itachi. I will come to the Uchiha estate later" she opened the door and walked inside the bathroom. Leaving a very stunned itachi behind.

_**More of the slayers secrets are told and itachi is shocked lol.. oh and a bit more arguing between both Akane and itachi. Please read and review thanks **_


	17. Suprises in training

Ok new update again, the painting is not getting done today me thinks I have been possessed by a writing monster. Anywho, these next few chapters will have a few time skips in them, and there will only be a few more chapters left of this story. Oh yeah also I got a question should I write a sequel for this?

Anyway read and review and thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or naruto but I do own Akane

(Two days later)

Standing in the middle of the training field she waited, testing the air she could feel the slight shift as the slayers moved closer. There was more than one way to sense a person and Akane had it honed perfectly. When ever someone moved the air current shifted, and that is what it was doing now. One slayer was coming in from her left another from behind. Another from her right. But she couldn't pin point the last of the four. Frowning she muttered

"Gotta be Buffy, no one else is that good at hiding"

Moving forward she dodged the punch aimed for her head. Twisting she grabbed Kendra's arm and threw her across the field, Jumping back again, Faith's foot just skimmed her stomach, growling Akane grabbed her foot and kicked Faith in the ribs sending her towards where Kendra was now getting up. Flying backwards she cringed felling her right cheek crack. Bringing her hand up she rubbed her cheek and got back to her feet. But as soon as she was on her feet she was kicked back down, looking up she saw Buffy stood over her. From her lying position she brought her feet round and kicked Buffy I the knee watching as the older slayer crumpled to the floor. Staring at Buffy for a minute she wondered where Kura was. As if drawn to Akane by though Kura appeared above them both ready to bring down a kick on to Akane and by default Buffy. Both slayers rolled away and got to there feet, Buffy stumbled letting Akane know that she may have damaged the older slayers knee. Looking back to Kura, Akane watched as the youngest of the group began doing hand seals.

"What the hell!" said Buffy, looking at Akane she asked "What jutsu is she doing?"

Akane looked from the older woman back to Kura and activated the Sharingan. Watching her movements carefully she muttered

"Shadow clone jutsu"

"Who in gods name taught her that?"

"I don't know, oh well time to get back to training"

Kura finished the last seal and said "Bunshin no jutsu" 5 replicas of Kura appeared and Buffy muttered

"AW crap"

Four of the Kura clones ran out and attacked, while one stood behind, Akane deduced that the one staying out of battle was the real Kura and ran towards it. Sharingan deactivated she moved out of the way of on coming attacks and closer to Kura. Looking to her left she dodged a kunai and dropped to the floor as shuriken flew over her head. Looking to who had threw them she saw Kendra and Faith making there way towards her.

"Crap" jumping out of the way she just dodged another attack from her right. Looking again she saw Kura had moved and was now putting together more hand signs.

Activating Sharingan again she watched Kura and kept aware of her surroundings. Buffy was still fighting Kura's clones and for now Akane found that she had a temporary Ally. Turning back to Kura she watched the hand signs but for some reason could not recognise them. Making a decision she ran forward to stop Kura before she completed the seals. Getting close to her Akane pulled out a kunai and aimed for Kura, letting the weapon go it flew through the air and hit the girl in the shoulder, causing her to turn in to a log.

"Well crap, how the hell does she know the replacement jutsu"

Feeling movement behind her she spun around. Coming at her was a large shuriken. Eyes widening she quickly thought of ways to stop the shuriken, Deciding her best option was to jump and hope to god it misses her she moved, as it closed in she jumped over it only to find that another two where headed her way. Making a split second decision she rapidly formed hand seals and muttered.

"Bunshin no jutsu"

A clone appeared at her side, grabbing her sleeve the clone turned her and let go. Using the momentum of the cones throw she spun herself and passed through the gap between the two shuriken. Still rolling she hit the floor and watched the shuriken take out her clone. Jumping back to her feet she dodged punches and kicks aimed at her from the other slayers. Finally they found a hole in her defences and managed to get a few hits in, after a few seconds Buffy stepped back and said

"Right that is enough. Training is finished"

All of the girls backed off and gave Akane room to stand; not remembering when she hit the floor Akane shook her head and stood. Looking at the slayers she smiled, and then she turned to Kura.

"Ok missy when did you learn those jutsus?" se asked

Kura blushed, which she always did when all attention was on her, and replied

"Well Sasuke-kun taught me the shadow shuriken technique, and the others I learned from a blonde boy named naruto"

"Well yeah I could see sasuke teaching you that one, but hell naruto teaching you? Kami I don't see how you survived" said Akane

"Why is that Akane?" Buffy asked

Turning to the blonde Akane explained

"Naruto is the host of the nine tailed fox, he is used to a lot more... um... vigorous training than most people so I am surprised Kura could keep up, Also naruto is a knuckle head and slightly annoying" she finished

"HEY!!" came a disgruntled cry from the trees

Turning Akane watched the number one knucklehead ninja run from the trees to her side. He looked at her and spoke

"I am not a knuckle head or annoying" he then grinned and said "I'm gonna be the next hokage!"

Akane smiled and said

"I have no doubt you will be the next hokage naruto, but that doesn't stop you being annoying"

"But...." he was cut off before he could start

"Shut up dobe" came Sasuke's bored voice

"You shut up teme!" naruto shouted back

"Hn" typical Uchiha reply

Smiling Akane turned to sasuke and said

"Hello sasuke-kun"

"Akane" he nodded

"Anyway we have to go, I'll see you later sasuke-kun, naruto-kun"

"Bye!" shouted naruto

"Hn" from sasuke

All five slayers turned and walked (or in Buffy's case limped) away. Walking back through the training grounds Akane thought of everything that had happened so far. Datchi's new found interest in her, Buffy and the rest of the slayers thoughts on that. Itachi's determination to still be involved in the fight. And of course the up coming battle. From scouting missions Akane knew that Datchi and his vampire's where less than a week from Konoha and this worried her, all of the kinks in the plan had yet to be ironed out and this was unacceptable. The slayers where meant to be planning today but Buffy decided training would be a better idea, and so they had come to the training grounds. Looking over her shoulder she watched Kura and Kendra support Buffy between them while talking about the new jutsus Kura had learned. Shaking her head she looked forward again, stopping dead she saw a shadow in the tree line and said

"Come out I know you are there.....Itachi"

The shadow moved and sure enough itachi stepped in to the clearing, He was wearing his ANBU uniform and his mask was attached to his belt, He was a bit bruised and had a few scrapes on him but all in all he looked fine. Stepping towards Akane he said

"I need to speak with you"

"That I kind of guessed just let me drop this lot off at the hospital and I'll be right with you"

He nodded his head then looked over her shoulder, frowning he asked Akane

"What happened?"

"Training" was her oh so simple reply

Itachi smirked then stepped back to allow the slayers space to walk, or limp in Buffy's case, he looked at the blonde slayer then raised his eyes brow in question. She grumbled

"Ask your damn girlfriend"

With hearing that Akane stopped dead, and very slowly turned to give a Sharingan glare to the blonde woman. She growled out

"I am not his girlfreind" and with that she jumped in to the trees and left.

Itachi watched her sudden departure with a smirk; his smirk grew wider when Kendra spoke

"I think it's a case of the lady doth protest to much"

Then came the distant reply of

"Fuck off Kendra!"

_**Read and review please!!!!!! Thankies **__****_


	18. her over reaction

Right now for a new chapter. I think I may even get this finished soon. This one is full of drama just the way I like it hehehehe. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or Buffy but I do own Akane.

(Three days later)

Again Akane was at a loss, no matter how hard they tried they could not get past the problems with the plans, and there was no time to think of a new one. Datchi and his vampires would be here in less than three days and the plan they had was likely to get one or more of them killed. Sighing she threw the kunai across the clearing and at the target. Hitting it in the middle she glared. She had been trying to do that all day but apparently she works better when she isn't thinking about it. Then it hit her, why should they be thinking of a plan when all the slayers work better thinking things up on the spot? Of course the first part of the plan had to be kept but during the battle it would be easier to just think on the spot. After thinking about it she slapped her self on the head and muttered

"For someone who is meant to be a genius I sure am stupid" she smirked when she realised she had said the same thing to itachi not so long ago.

"You know you have a nasty habit there, talking to yourself I mean" came itachi's voice from behind

"Yeah I know but I get more sense out of me than any of you lot" she turned to him with a smile.

"I resent that comment" he replied

"I don't care, anyway what's up? I know you didn't just come to find me to enjoy my witty sense of humour"

He smirked then said

"The elders and our parents wish to see us, I don't know why before you ask, even I am being kept in the dark about this"

"Oh well that's ominous, is it just us they want to see or the slayers as well?"

"Just us, which makes me think it is clan business"

"Yes well I got that much" she replied sarcastically "But why ask for me too? You're the head of the clan?"

"Well we won't know unless we go and find out. Come on" he said while rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I coming" she muttered

She walked a few steps behind itachi pondering on what the elders of the clan, and both of there parents could want. Not realising that they had passed the gates of the Uchiha estate and not realising itachi had stopped in front of the main house Akane found herself walking in to itachi.

"Ack!" she said as she pushed away from him.

Itachi turned and grabbed her arm to steady her, when he was sure she was steady he let go and said

"Pay more attention"

"Yeah I will, I was thinking"

"Well don't try to think and walk at the same time" he said

"Jeeze sorry Mr Stick up my ass" she muttered as she walked past him and in to the house.

"Irritating" came itachi's voice from behind.

Turning round she childishly stuck her tongue out at him then she went back to taking her shoes off. Itachi sat on the floor next to her and removed his shoes, he waited for Akane to do the same then he stood and held his hand out for her. She took his hand and allowed him to help her to her feet. As soon as she was stood she took her hands from his and walked down the hall with itachi close behind her. Stopping at the door she waited as itachi leaned over her and knocked on the door, they both stood waiting for a reply.

"Enter"

Itachi walked forward and opened the door; he then held it for Akane. She smiled up at him then turned her attention back to the room. Looking around she noted that all of the elders where here as well as Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto. And her own mother and father. Her mu looked at her with such love in her eyes it hurt Akane to see it, while her father just looked at her as though she was lower than dirt. Suddenly she saw her mother move and she was pulled into a fierce hug. Akane stood in shock for a few seconds before slowly relaxing and hugging her mum back. Her mother pulled away from her and spoke.

"Akane, I can't believe it, for so long I thought you where dead. My beautiful daughter. You should have came to me, to see me, to let me know. Why didn't you Akane?"

Akane shot a nasty look at her father and said

"I'm sorry mother, I have had a lot of things on my mind, plus I did not want to anger father" she glared at said man then continued "I think you should sit down mother, you don't want to annoy him"

Her mother kissed her forehead then went back to her husband's side. Akane glared at him again and muttered

"Jack ass"

She turned her attention back to the rest of the elders in the room. Elder Katsu smiled at her then said

"We have called you both here as your parents have something to tell you both. Be aware that what you are told here today will greatly impact on everything in your lives from this day on" Katsu stopped and looked through between the two then he said "Fugaku-Sama if you would like to take over"

Fugaku Uchiha stood up and looked between his son and the young girl. He was surprised when he found out that this little girl was a vampire slayer. It surprised him even more when his son had stood up for her at a clan meeting and out right demanded she be allowed back in to the clan. Of course when most of the clan had said no itachi had replied with he would leave the clan and step down as heir of the clan. Naturally the elders and council had said they would allow her back. And he was now glad of that decision itachi seemed to smile more now that Akane was back, he was more talkative and a lot less with drawn. Yes they had made the right decision regarding the young woman in front of him. He stood tall and then he spoke

"As you both know when a new head of the clan takes over he must be married, now itachi was allowed to take the position of head of the clan on one condition. When the woman who was promised to him returned" at this point he looked at Akane, who was not liking where this was going "He would marry her and thus we would have both the male and female heads of the clan, Now as it stands the woman has returned to the clan which means that we must prepare for this"

"Hang on just one bloody minute" Akane said "You best start making your self very clear here, are you saying that I have to marry itachi?"

"Yes Akane that is what I am saying" said Fugaku.

"I don't think so" she said as she turned on her heel and walked towards the door. Half way there she was stopped by Elder Katsu's voice

"Akane you don't have a choice in this, this marriage was set up by your parents when you where both children"

She spun around and hissed

"Yes that may be but as you all know I was disowned by him" she pointed to her father "there for any promises or agreements he made concerning me don't stand, so you know what shove this when the sun don't shine and do not approach me about this again"

She stormed to the door pulled it open and walked out. This was beyond annoying. Even after Fugaku promising she would not be put in to an arranged marriage they pulled this. Ok fair enough she only stated she wouldn't be put in to a new arranged marriage but he could have mentioned she was already promised to some one when she was a child. Growling she punched the gates to the estate which flew off the hinges and across the street. She stood out side of the estate and took a deep breath; Ok she may have over reacted a bit but now was not the right time to drop this bomb shell on her. She had so many things to worry about and this was not some thing she needed to be fretting about. Ok it may not be all that bad being married to itachi, but that is not the point. The point is she is about to go to war and she needed to be clear headed for this, this whole meeting blew everything out of the water and now all she could think about is this marriage. Sighing she walked away from the estate and towards the training grounds. She needed to calm down.

_**Most things have been explained here and I hope this clears up a lot of things. Personally I like the way Akane reacted to the arranged marriage but I guess it depends on if you agree with them. Please read and review. Oh yeah there is also a poll on my profile please have a read and vote thanks for reading guys **__****___


	19. The battle begins

Chapter 18

(The day of the battle)

"Are you insane?"

Akane winced some time she forgot just how loud her blonde haired friend could be.

"Akane that plan of yours is a death mission! Why on earth would you think I would agree to allow you to do it?"

"Buffy I don't need your permission, I am well aware of the danger surrounding my plan but I think it is the best way to catch the vampires off guard, they wouldn't expect it" Akane said calmly

Throwing her hands up in defeat Buffy turned to itachi and said

"You try it's going in one ear and out the other with me"

Akane looked to itachi and dared him to argue with her. Over the past day or so both itachi and Akane had come to terms with there arranged marriage, Akane had agreed on one condition she was to be allowed to continue doing what se does best, slaying. Itachi had agreed to this and had agreed he would step back when it came to decisions of slaying. He looked from Akane to Buffy and said

"It's not my place to argue Buffy, if this is her choice then I will agree with it" the 'as much as I don't like it' went UN said.

Akane looked at Buffy and smiled. It wasn't a happy smile it was one that clearly said 'I win what will you do now?' Buffy growled and said

"Fine do it, but Akane please be careful I don't want to lose any more people I love"

"I will be careful I swear, at least I promise to try"

"Fine!" Buffy hissed, she visibly calmed herself and then asked "when do we start preparations?"

Akane sighed and said

"Its 7 hours until sun down, we need to make sure the hyuuga's, uchiha's, inuzuka's and the odd Shinobi we have are ready. We also need to alert the hokage" she stopped and thought about it "I want you and faith to go and see the Hyuuga clan, Kura and Kendra can go and see the Inuzuka clan, Itachi and I will go and speak with our clan, Get everyone in the meeting place an hour before the plan is put in to effect. I will go and see the hokage"

She stood up and looked at both Buffy and itachi, Buffy nodded to her and then she left the room in search of the other slayers. Leaving both itachi and Akane alone for the first time since the marriage was announced to them. Itachi just watched her with out emotion he looked calm and composed. This was more than could be said for Akane. She was fidgety and worried. She knew dangerous the situation was and how many things could go wrong, plus she had a bad feeling. Couple that with being alone in a room with her husband to be and she was a mess. She turned from itachi and looked out of the window; she watched the villages walk around the stalls, buying food and clothes. Getting there young children toys and the older ones Shinobi supplies. These people where the reason she was putting her life on the line, to keep them safe. With this thought in mind she mentally steeled herself. As she turned to look at itachi she jumped realising how close he had gotten. He stood in front of her, not even arms length away; he reached out and ran his fingers through her hair. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist; in return he wrapped his arms around her back. She held him close drawing on his strength. She lifted her head and asked

"Why are you so calm?"

She felt him take a deep breath; he blew it out then replied

"I trust you; I know you will do everything in your power to come back alive and to keep those with you alive"

She smiled and hugged him closer. That was what she needed some one to trust her some one to say that they 100% trusted in her to do the right thing. Even though she knew she was doing the right thing she needed him to voice it. He leaned down and buried his face in her hair and said

"You are doing the right thing; just make sure you come back to me"

She smirked and said

"There is nothing for definite in slaying, there is only hope. I will try to come back. I will fight my way through hell if I have too"

"I know you will" he pulled back from her and looked in to her eyes. "I will be waiting for you"

She smiled and reached up to him, she put a hand either side of his face and pulled him down to her, she pulled him in to a soft kiss. He responded just as softly and he held her there. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, she deepened the kiss and he responded. Eventually they pulled away from each other. Itachi leaned his head against hers and he said

"We need to get ready"

She nodded and they stepped away from each other. Akane looked out of the window one last time then she headed to the door. With itachi at her side she felt better and some what invincible. They headed towards the Uchiha estate; they walked almost touching but not quite. As they entered the estate many of the inhabitants nodded too them or gave a respectful

"Akane-sama, itachi-sama"

She nodded back but kept her eyes ahead of her, itachi was aware that she didn't like the attention she was getting and smirked. She never had been one to draw attention to herself and now as his soon to be wife she was getting a lot of it. Eventually they reached the main house hold and Akane all but ran in to the house, she quickly deposited her shoes by the front door and waited for itachi to do the same. When he had placed his shoes by the door both of them headed towards the elders meeting room. They knocked on the door and waited for an answer, eventually there was the reply and they walked in. The next few hours where spent going through, and in some cases arguing, with the elders about the plan. They did not like what Akane was planning but at the end of the day they could not stop it. Leaving the estate they walked towards hokage tower. Again they spent a few hours going over the plan, the hokage was a lot more understanding than the clan elders, to which Akane was thankful. When they had finally finished telling people the plan there was only 2 hours until sundown. Walking out of the hokage tower Akane looked up and noted the time, itachi looked at her and she answered his UN asked question

"Not long now, I should feel nervous but I don't, I am not worried" she looked at him then "Does that make me stupid?"

He smiled and shook his head

"No, it makes you confident"

"Ah, so basically I am stupid you just don't want to say so" she replied with a smirk

"Something like that"

She punched him playfully then said

"We have to go to the meeting point"

He nodded and followed her, they got to training ground three in just a few minutes and waiting there was all of the Shinobi that would be fighting beside the slayers. As they drew closer Akane saw three blobs of colour running towards her, one blonde and orange, one black and blue, the other pink and red. She knew it was sasuke, naruto and sakura. Stopping she waited for them to reach her, of course sasuke and sakura stopped but naruto, being the idiot he is, tried to run and hug Akane. Akane saw this and side stepped him, she smirked as the blonde idiot stumbled and then fell on his face.

"Dobe" came Sasuke's voice

"Naruto you baka!" and that was sakura.

"Hn" was itachi's reply

"Play nice children" said Akane as she leaned down to naruto's level, she poked him then turned him on to his back. Large blue eyes blinked up at her and she smiled

"Naruto-kun don't run at me I don't like it, now come on get up" she stood and held her hand out to him; he took her hand and got to his feet.

Together the five Shinobi walked over to the group. As she got closer Akane scanned over the crowed of familiar faces and said a silent prayer.

"Please don't let me fail them"


	20. Preparations

Ok so here is the next chapter, I will be posting all of them tonight/ morning/ what ever. Though just so you all know I got shouted at for neglecting my paining duties to write this for you all  anyway please read and review. Thank guys

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or Buffy

(The day of the battle)

"Are you insane?"

Akane winced some time she forgot just how loud her blonde haired friend could be.

"Akane that plan of yours is a death mission! Why on earth would you think I would agree to allow you to do it?"

"Buffy I don't need your permission, I am well aware of the danger surrounding my plan but I think it is the best way to catch the vampires off guard, they wouldn't expect it" Akane said calmly

Throwing her hands up in defeat Buffy turned to itachi and said

"You try it's going in one ear and out the other with me"

Akane looked to itachi and dared him to argue with her. Over the past day or so both itachi and Akane had come to terms with there arranged marriage, Akane had agreed on one condition she was to be allowed to continue doing what se does best, slaying. Itachi had agreed to this and had agreed he would step back when it came to decisions of slaying. He looked from Akane to Buffy and said

"It's not my place to argue Buffy, if this is her choice then I will agree with it" the 'as much as I don't like it' went UN said.

Akane looked at Buffy and smiled. It wasn't a happy smile it was one that clearly said 'I win what will you do now?' Buffy growled and said

"Fine do it, but Akane please be careful I don't want to lose any more people I love"

"I will be careful I swear, at least I promise to try"

"Fine!" Buffy hissed, she visibly calmed herself and then asked "when do we start preparations?"

Akane sighed and said

"Its 7 hours until sun down, we need to make sure the hyuuga's, uchiha's, inuzuka's and the odd Shinobi we have are ready. We also need to alert the hokage" she stopped and thought about it "I want you and faith to go and see the Hyuuga clan, Kura and Kendra can go and see the Inuzuka clan, Itachi and I will go and speak with our clan, Get everyone in the meeting place an hour before the plan is put in to effect. I will go and see the hokage"

She stood up and looked at both Buffy and itachi, Buffy nodded to her and then she left the room in search of the other slayers. Leaving both itachi and Akane alone for the first time since the marriage was announced to them. Itachi just watched her with out emotion he looked calm and composed. This was more than could be said for Akane. She was fidgety and worried. She knew dangerous the situation was and how many things could go wrong, plus she had a bad feeling. Couple that with being alone in a room with her husband to be and she was a mess. She turned from itachi and looked out of the window; she watched the villages walk around the stalls, buying food and clothes. Getting there young children toys and the older ones Shinobi supplies. These people where the reason she was putting her life on the line, to keep them safe. With this thought in mind she mentally steeled herself. As she turned to look at itachi she jumped realising how close he had gotten. He stood in front of her, not even arms length away; he reached out and ran his fingers through her hair. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist; in return he wrapped his arms around her back. She held him close drawing on his strength. She lifted her head and asked

"Why are you so calm?"

She felt him take a deep breath; he blew it out then replied

"I trust you; I know you will do everything in your power to come back alive and to keep those with you alive"

She smiled and hugged him closer. That was what she needed some one to trust her some one to say that they 100% trusted in her to do the right thing. Even though she knew she was doing the right thing she needed him to voice it. He leaned down and buried his face in her hair and said

"You are doing the right thing; just make sure you come back to me"

She smirked and said

"There is nothing for definite in slaying, there is only hope. I will try to come back. I will fight my way through hell if I have too"

"I know you will" he pulled back from her and looked in to her eyes. "I will be waiting for you"

She smiled and reached up to him, she put a hand either side of his face and pulled him down to her, she pulled him in to a soft kiss. He responded just as softly and he held her there. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, she deepened the kiss and he responded. Eventually they pulled away from each other. Itachi leaned his head against hers and he said

"We need to get ready"

She nodded and they stepped away from each other. Akane looked out of the window one last time then she headed to the door. With itachi at her side she felt better and some what invincible. They headed towards the Uchiha estate; they walked almost touching but not quite. As they entered the estate many of the inhabitants nodded too them or gave a respectful

"Akane-sama, itachi-sama"

She nodded back but kept her eyes ahead of her, itachi was aware that she didn't like the attention she was getting and smirked. She never had been one to draw attention to herself and now as his soon to be wife she was getting a lot of it. Eventually they reached the main house hold and Akane all but ran in to the house, she quickly deposited her shoes by the front door and waited for itachi to do the same. When he had placed his shoes by the door both of them headed towards the elders meeting room. They knocked on the door and waited for an answer, eventually there was the reply and they walked in. The next few hours where spent going through, and in some cases arguing, with the elders about the plan. They did not like what Akane was planning but at the end of the day they could not stop it. Leaving the estate they walked towards hokage tower. Again they spent a few hours going over the plan, the hokage was a lot more understanding than the clan elders, to which Akane was thankful. When they had finally finished telling people the plan there was only 2 hours until sundown. Walking out of the hokage tower Akane looked up and noted the time, itachi looked at her and she answered his UN asked question

"Not long now, I should feel nervous but I don't, I am not worried" she looked at him then "Does that make me stupid?"

He smiled and shook his head

"No, it makes you confident"

"Ah, so basically I am stupid you just don't want to say so" she replied with a smirk

"Something like that"

She punched him playfully then said

"We have to go to the meeting point"

He nodded and followed her, they got to training ground three in just a few minutes and waiting there was all of the Shinobi that would be fighting beside the slayers. As they drew closer Akane saw three blobs of colour running towards her, one blonde and orange, one black and blue, the other pink and red. She knew it was sasuke, naruto and sakura. Stopping she waited for them to reach her, of course sasuke and sakura stopped but naruto, being the idiot he is, tried to run and hug Akane. Akane saw this and side stepped him, she smirked as the blonde idiot stumbled and then fell on his face.

"Dobe" came Sasuke's voice

"Naruto you baka!" and that was sakura.

"Hn" was itachi's reply

"Play nice children" said Akane as she leaned down to naruto's level, she poked him then turned him on to his back. Large blue eyes blinked up at her and she smiled

"Naruto-kun don't run at me I don't like it, now come on get up" she stood and held her hand out to him; he took her hand and got to his feet.

Together the five Shinobi walked over to the group. As she got closer Akane scanned over the crowed of familiar faces and said a silent prayer.

"Please don't let me fail them"


	21. the final battle

And again another chapter, please read and review also remember to go to my profile page and vote on if this story should have a sequel  thanks for reading guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or naruto

(This chapter will be jumping from Akane to the rest of the Shinobi so please bear with it)

She was running through the forest, she felt free, the adrenalin was pumping through her and in turn it was pumping the blood out of the cut in her hand. This was the first part of the plan, to lure the vampires to her and have them follow her back to the trap laid in Konoha. So far it was working; she could feel the vampires behind her almost like a pull. She ran faster pushing herself harder than she ever had, the whole plan rested on her completing this. Suddenly she felt them stop, just like that the sensation of pulling drifted away, she stopped dead in her tracks and reached out, they where turning away, headed towards the main entrance of the village instead of the west gate like planned. Muttering a string of profanities under her breath she turned and ran towards where they where going. She was concentrating so hard on the other vampires that she failed to notice the one behind her. And that was the biggest mistake she had ever made.

(With Itachi and the slayers)

She was late and this made Buffy nervous, Akane was a lot of things but she was never late. Buffy shifted from her spot and muttered

"Akane where are you? Please kami please let her be ok"

Itachi looked over to Buffy and heard her plea, he to wished Akane was ok, he hoped beyond hope she was alive and she was on her way back to him. He looked up when he heard movement looking towards the main gates he went white, the vampires that where supposed to be coming through the west gate where coming in through the main gates. This was bad, if the vampires where coming through this was then that meant Akane had failed her part of the mission. And the reason behind that he didn't want to think about. Buffy having noticed the vampires jumped in to action, her and the slayers bolted from the trees to attack the vampire's head on, a few seconds later the clans and Shinobi followed the slayers lead and soon the battle began.

(With Akane)

She cried out I pain as her back hit the tree. Sliding down it she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, blood covered her almost from head to foot and it looked like she would be losing more before this fight was over. Datchi walked out of the shadows licking the blood of his knuckles, he looked down at the fallen slayer and smirked

"Little Akane, why do you prolong this? Why not just accept my offer and end this pain? If you accept I will even call the vampires off Konoha and never attack it again"

"Go to hell Datchi! I would die before submitting to you"

His eyes darkened and Akane could feel the killing intent rolling off him in waves

"Then little rose, you will have your wish"

He rushed her, but she had a plan, ducking further she rolled to her left and began a series of hand seals. She completed the last seal and muttered

"Katon Housenka no jutsu" (A/N: mythical fire flower technique)

Flames burst from her mouth and headed towards Datchi, she watched intently as the flames neared Datchi. Just as they where about to hit him she saw him smirk

"Silly things like that won't work on me Akane" almost immediately a wall of water came between him and the flames.

Akane looked on in shock. How the hell did he know any type of Nin Jutsu? When the fire was gone the water dropped away, Datchi looked at Akane and laughed

"Did you really think I wouldn't have anticipated your use of the katon?" his smirk turned smug and he continued "I learned the water jutsus just so I could beat you Akane, I know how much you rely on you Nin jutsu"

"Well shit" she said standing up she looked at him and finished "Your right I rely on my Nin jutsu, but you forget a Shinobi doesn't just use Nin jutsu, I also happen to be a master of taijutsu" and with that she attacked.

(With the slayers)

No matter how many vampires they killed they seemed to be getting replaced by another 50, Buffy vaguely wondered how many vampires Datchi had with him, thinking of Datchi Buffy wondered how Akane was. Was she still alive? Was she fighting Datchi? So many questions ran through her head and she hoped to kami Akane was ok. Finishing off the vampire she was fighting she turned and looked to see how everyone else was doing. The people from the Inuzuka clan where doing ok there dogs seemed to be helping a lot. The Hyuuga clan where fine, in fact they seemed to be doing better than most. She saw a few members of the Uchiha clan and was impressed by the use of the katon. Looking again she saw the formidable team seven, naruto was going through vampires like a man possessed, Sakura was creating craters with her amazing (yet slightly scary) strength. And Sasuke well he was using his Raikiri (A/N: chidori) to mow through the vampires. The slayers where doing fine as well, Kura and Kendra where fighting back to back with smiles on there faces. Faith was on one of her hyper active spurts and was going through vampires like they where butter. As she looked across the field she sighed, if only she knew how Akane was doing, if she had some reassurances that the girl was alive she would be happy. Turning around she felt a fist collide with her face, stumbling back she looked up and felt her face pale. The female was a bit shorter than her 5,10 frame. Her long black hair was pulled in to a high pony tail; her yellow eyes watched Buffy with some kind of amusement. She stepped forward and said

"Why Buffy you seem almost shocked to see me"

"Well last I heard you where dead, Katsuna"

"Yes my dear Datchi did try to kill me, though as you can see he didn't do a very good job of it" to prove her point she spun around, when she ended up facing Buffy she finished "Now where is my ex mate?"

"Why would I tell you? So you can join him again? So you can help kill us?" hissed Buffy.

Katsuna laughed and shook her head, looking back to Buffy she said

"No silly slayer, I wish to kill him, he tried to kill me and replace me with your Akane, and I will not allow that. Now let's go and find him, we will save your slayer and we will kill him"

"How do I know I can trust you? How do I know you won't kill Akane?"

"The little girl is of no interest to me, I wish Datchi dead and that is all"

Buffy thought about it for a moment then nodded. She turned away from Katsuna and looked for itachi, there was no doubt in her mind that the head of the clan would with to see his wife to be. Finding him she told him the situation and together with Katsuna they went in search for Datchi and the Uchiha rose.

(With Akane)

She was at her limit, not only had she been using Taijutsu she had been using a lot of high level Nin jutsu, her chakra was almost gone and her body was giving out on her. Looking up she saw Datchi still standing, though she had managed to land a few hits on him he was still mostly UN harmed. He stepped towards her and she flinched, she was going to die here, she knew this now. Summoning the last of her chakra she activated her Sharingan, but as soon as she done that she felt some thing change. Her eye sight grew sharper and everything was in focus, even more so than when she usually used her Sharingan. Looking up at Datchi it was as if she could see him moving in slow motion. She could see his muscles tense as he moved them. Suddenly she felt hope, she knew she would die, but at least she could take him with her. Slowly she pulled her self to her feet. Glaring at Datchi she said

"I thought this was none existent, this eye technique. Do you know what it is called?"

"Why would I know that?" he snarled

"Heh, you obviously didn't research enough Datchi, this is the ultimate technique to be used by those who have Sharingan. Its a very interesting thing this" she looked back up at him and finished "its called Mangekyo Sharingan"

Datchi just looked at her in shock. He had heard of this technique and as far as people knew there was nothing that could over come it. How did this little girl obtain this eye technique? He watched her following his movement and he cringed. He wouldn't be able to attack her now, not with out her seeing it. He watched her closely and she just seemed content to watch him. Then without warning she moved, seconds later he heard an ear splitting noise, it almost sounded like birds he turned and immediately he was hit, Akane pushed her hand into Datchi's chest, and the Raikiri ripped at his skin and pushed an electric current through his body. Pulling her hand back she watched him slump to the floor, she looked down at him and snarled

"You are dead Datchi"

"Not yet little girl" he hissed.

She smirked and formed hand seals on the last hand seal she said

"No not yet, Katon karyuu endan" (A/N: fire dragon flame blast)

Flames shot from her mouth and set the whole area a flame. Akane watched the flames engulf Datchi, and then she watched them make there way towards her. She knew Datchi was dead; he was nothing more than a pile of ash on the floor. She felt her Sharingan deactivate and she fell to the floor. The blood loss and chakra depletion catching up with her. She stayed on the floor and watched as the flames drew closer to her she didn't move she knew she was going to die. Falling forward she caught her self with one hand in front of her. She smiled and said

"Itachi, I love you"

(With Buffy)

They landed in a clearing that looked as though a bush fire had been through. Buffy immediately thought back to the fight 2 and a half years ago, she then panicked and shouted

"AKANE! Akane! Where are you?" she waited a few minutes then said "shit she isn't answering, why isn't she answering, AKANE!!!"

She ran to the middle of the clearing and looked around, there was no sign of the raven haired slayer, nothing, apart from the scorched earth, showed that she had been here. Buffy looked around one more time and noticed a pile of ash, she knelt next to it and felt it, this ash was coarser than the rest and she knew that this was the remains of Datchi. Kneeling back she looked up at itachi and Katsuna.

"They are dead, they both died, she didn't make it" and with that she lost it, tear streamed from her eyes and she shook like a leaf in the wind.

Itachi looked at the trembling slayer; he knelt next to her and pulled her to his chest. She welcomed the comfort and cried freely into his shirt. Itachi looked down at the pile of ash that used to be Akane's greatest threat; he felt a tear slip from his eye, followed by many more.

"I love you Akane, be happy where ever you are" he prayed silently.


	22. His love, Her love

OK so this is the last chapter, though I will probably put up an epilogue just to tie some lose ends together. Again please read and review, also don't forget to vote on my profile page if this story should have a sequel. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or naruto

It had been mere hours since the battle ended; those who needed it had been sent to the hospital those who didn't had been sent home. The slayers had left claiming they had some where to be, and Konoha was back to its usual peaceful self. Itachi had just been released from the hospital and was on his way back to his home, he felt empty like he was missing something. He knew what that something was. It was Akane, his reason for living was dead and she was never coming back. Slowly he opened the door to his home; immediately he leaned down and took off his shoes, with that done he walked through the hall to the stairs, climbing the stairs e headed to his bed. He opened his bed room door and walked inside. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on the window, he was sure he had left his window closed. But now it was open, pulling a kunai out of the holder on his leg he activated his Sharingan, looking for anything that was out of place in the room. After a few minutes he noted the room was safe, frowning he walked over to the window and closed it over. Putting his hand on the window sill he froze, looking down he saw an envelope with his name written on it. Shaking he picked it up and walked to the bed, sitting down he opened it. Folded piece of paper fell out and itachi reached for it, opening it he read it.

_Itachi,_

_I know what you think, that I am dead. I suppose in a way I am, I know I should have left it so you thought I was dead. It would have been easier for you to think of me that way. But there are things I need to explain._

_During the fight with Datchi I some how managed to activate the Mangekyo Sharingan, like you I assumed this technique was a myth but tonight proved that false. I still can't work out how it happened my chakra was almost gone and I had lost so much blood I knew I was going to die. I called the last of my chakra and some how it activated. It was amazing and scary, I could see everything like it was in slow motion, everything was more defined. I knew that it was my chance to kill him and I took it. When he was dead I collapsed, I knew it was over for me. I thought about things that made me happy, the slayers, my family but mostly I thought about you. I knew I needed to move before the flames reached me and thinking about you helped me do that. I managed to get far enough away, again I collapsed the blood loss caught up with me and I passed out. When I woke I was healed, almost as if a medic had found me. I managed to move and get out of sight, I was healed yes, but I was not strong. I was going to come back to Konoha I was coming back to you, but something happened, a person from my past came to me. He told me of a new evil one that will be the hardest challenge the slayers have ever faced. I know I can not come back until this evil is gone; I will not put any one in the village at risk again. But itachi you must be aware, I will come back, I will come back for you, to you. I love you with all my heart and I always will. I know no matter how dangerous the situation is I know I will over come it, I will win and I will live. Because at the end of it I will have you, your love and your heart, this is all I need. So please itachi keep your promise and wait for me. Do not give up on me. I will come home, and I will never leave when I do. _

_I love you so much_

_Akane Uchiha._

A tear slipped from his eye but he still smiled

"I will wait for you Akane, you can return to me".

Lying back he held the note close to his heart, he knew with out a shadow of a doubt she would return. Closing his eyes he thought about everything she had put in her letter, he knew of the Mangekyo Sharingan. And no he never thought it was a myth, opening his eyes slowly they bled to Sharingan red then they mutated in to Mangekyo. He smirked and turned over in bed. After a few minutes her sensed some one coming his way, standing up he walked over to the window and waited for the inevitable knock on his door. Sure enough minutes later a knock came.

"Enter" he said

The door squeaked open and elder Katsu walked in to the room. He bowed low to itachi then spoke

"Itachi-sama, it is good to see you alive, of course I was told you lived but I had to see with my own eyes. Also I heard about Akane, such a terrible loss. She was too young to die..." before he could finish itachi spoke

"She is not dead Katsu"

The elder looked at itachi like he was mad and said

"But you said to the ANBU she was"

"Yes, and I believed she was, that is until I found this" he held the note out for the older man to read.

Katsu took the note and scanned over it, when he got to the end he smiled, that was Akane for you. The girl was full of surprises. He folded the note again and handed it back to itachi, who took it swiftly and placed it in his pants pocket.

"She will be back" said Katsu.

"Yes, she will return and I will be waiting" still gazing out of the window itachi smiled. He knew she would come back, though now he wondered what she was doing.

'Be safe Akane'

(Out side of fire country)

She was stood on the borders of the sand village, looking out over the desert she wondered if he had found her note. She could not speak with him, so she opted for leaving him the letter. A strong wind came and blew her raven hair up and in to her face, smiling slightly she pushed it back behind her ears. Taking one last look at the night sky she turned to the rest of the slayers. Buffy stood proud watching her like a proud mother, Kura and Kendra where bickering about something or other and faith was doing the same as she had, thinking about the love she left behind. Walking back to the group she spoke

"We must leave; Angel said the attack will happen in 4 weeks, we have to get there by then"

All of the slayers nodded and began to drift towards the desert. Looking back towards fire country she smiled then she left. Running behind the slayers she left one thought.

"Wait for me itachi, I will return to you"


	23. Epilogue

OK so here is the epilogue, thanks for staying with this story guys and please as always read and review. Also if you think this story should have a sequel go to my profile and vote.

Thank you so much for reading Akane Uchiha, a slayers story.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or Buffy

(A year later)

She sped threw the forest dodging everything that came in her path. The engine roared like a beast and the wind blew her now waist length raven hair behind her. She was going home, home to itachi, her family and her friends. This was the only thought in her head as she made her way to Konoha.

"Akane slow down!" came Buffy's panicked voice over the head set.

"I want to go home Buffy, I'm too close to even consider slowing down" she replied.

"B chill, Akane is better at driving these things than all of us put together, if I thought I could survive driving that fast I would probably be right there with her" said faith.

Akane smiled at this, she knew faith wanted to see Shisui just as bad as she wished to see itachi. With that in mind she pushed the bike to its limits. Speeding down the now clear path she drew close to Konoha. Seeing the gates she tried to go faster, realising this was as fast as she could go she growled in frustration. She soon began to smile when she saw the gates where open and that she would be inside the village in seconds. Her smile grew wider when she saw the two guards by the gates, it was Izumo and Kotetsu she stayed at the speed she was and flew past both guards, swinging the bike round she turned it to face both of them. Looking threw the visor of the helmet she smiled at there expressions, they where torn between shocked and angry. Finally they decided on angry, Kotetsu stepped forward and shouted.

"Who ever you are get off that thing and remove the helmet or else we will attack"

Akane full out laughed at this, she knew they would be pissed but this was just so funny, Slipping her gloves off her hands she reached up and began to remove the helmet. When the helmet was removed she looked up and smiled. Both guards looked as though they had seen a ghost

"Hey guys, I'm back" she said

They both just stared at her stupidly for a few seconds before Kotetsu snapped out of it. Walking over to her he stopped in front of her.

"Akane? Is it really you?" he asked

"In the flesh, oh and I'm not alone" as if on queue six other bikes pulled up and stopped in a circle around to two guards. Buffy was the first one to take her helmet off and she was soon followed by the other slayers.

The guards, if possible looked even more shocked. They looked at each slayer in turn, and then there eyes landed on the two other people with helmets still on.

"Who are they?" asked Izumo

"Some friends" she looked at the two figures and said "Guys take the helmets off"

Both figures reached up and pulled the helmets off, the guards looked from the men to Akane

"I would like you both to meet the newest members of this mishap family, angel and spike" said Akane

"Nice to meet ya mate" said spike

"Hi" was angels greeting.

"Um hello" said Kotetsu. He turned back to Akane and said "Um I assume you're going to the Uchiha estate Akane-sama?"

"I am, I have to see itachi" she replied.

"Then with all due respect, may I suggest you leave the bikes here?"

She laughed "You read my mind" getting off the bike she took the keys out and pushed the bike to the side of the gates. The others followed her and soon all the bikes where safely tucked away.

Turning Akane began to make her way towards the Uchiha estate that is until Izumo's voice stopped her

"Uchiha-sama, there is a meeting on the Uchiha estate tonight; you will find all of the elders and itachi-sama in the main household."

Waving a hand behind her she signalled that she had heard him, she carried on walking with the slayer and friends in tow. They got to the estate in minutes and soon they where walking towards the main household. Getting to the door Akane stopped and said

"You guys wait here, I need to go in alone" and then she walked in to the house.

Walking down the hall she stopped at the door to the meeting room and immediately heard raised voices, she listened.

"It has been a year itachi! Not one word from her in a year, it is time to move on. You must pick a new bride"

"I will not! I am head of this clan and I will wait for her return" well well well itachi was a very annoyed man.

She smirked at this and continued listening.

"I know you are loyal to her, and this shows you are a good man, but no one can expect you to wait this long"

'Dude grow up its a year' Akane thought.

"I will wait a life time if that is what it takes" itachi replied

'That's my man' she sniggered at that thought 'man I spend to much time around spike'

"Fine itachi if you will not agree to this of your own free will we will take the decision from you, you are here by ordered to find a new bride, if in 3 months you have not found one the council shall pick for you" said Haru.

Akane decided now was the time to make her presence known. Opening the door she peeked in, everyone was to busy arguing or glaring to notice the door being opened or her presence. She stood leaning against the door frame and watched everyone in the room.

"I will not pick a bride, I have one" growled itachi.

"FINE! I will pick you one right now then" Haru stopped to think about it then he said "Yua Uchiha will be your bride"

Akane pulled a face at this, Yua was well known for being a little bit to free spirited and a little bit to easy.

"Ack! You are joking? She is a total whore, no offence to her of course" said Akane.

Everyone in the room turned to look at her; Haru nearly fell over in shock, as did the other elders. While itachi just smiled.

"Oh and by the way I really don't like the way you guys are trying to set my fiancé up with someone else"

"Akane your here" came Katsu's voice

"I am, and this time I'm here for good" she replied

Itachi stood up and walked over to her, she met him half way. He reached out and ran his knuckles down her face then he pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back and finally she felt whole. Never again would she leave his side, never again. She missed him to much. Itachi looked down at the woman in his arms, so many nights he had dreamed of her and now she was back. He was finally whole. Both Uchiha's had the same thought

"I will never leave you again, I love you"

_The end._


End file.
